Unexpected love
by laura85941564
Summary: During a business trip to Aspen, Christian and Ana are blocked by blizzard in Christian's house. They will discover their mutual secret and Christian will make a proposal to Ana that will have unexpected consequences for both. HEA
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE FIFTY SHADES TRILOGY AND ITS CHARACTERS

Hello, this is the first fanfiction I wrote. English is not my native language, so I apologize for the mistakes. I'm looking for a beta. If someone is interested, leave me an MP. I will try to not make you wait too much between chapters. I hope you will like this story. Tell me what you think.

 **Thanks to my beta** **Frazilia** **for her work.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Ana POV**

I was sitting behind the desk that my boss had assigned me to at his house in Aspen. I finished typing the minutes of the conference about the renewable energy that Mr. Grey attended this morning, as well as the various appointments he had this afternoon. I checked the documents one last time and printed them.

As the pages came out one by one from the printer, I got up and walked towards the window. I glanced outside. The snowflakes were falling heavily and a thick layer of about 5 inches had formed on the ground. We had learned this afternoon that a blizzard was heading at the end of the day toward Aspen. Initially, it was scheduled for several days later but it was arriving earlier. We were supposed to return to Seattle the next morning but because of this unexpected blizzard, we were forced to delay our return.

As I went back to my office, I saw Mr. Grey enter.

"There will be only the two of us tonight. The roads are closed and will not be reopened before one or two days. Taylor can't come back here and has to stay at the hotel" he said, sitting down at his desk.

When the blizzard was announced, he had asked Taylor, his CPO, to take Mrs. Bentley, the woman who looks after the house, back to her home so she could be with her family.

I retrieved the documents from the printer, sorted and stapled them. I got up and walked to his desk.

"Here are the minutes of the conference and of your appointments of the day," I said, handing him the papers. "Do you need me for anything else, sir?"

"That will be all for today. From now on, you are off duty, Anastasia. Enjoy it" he replied impassively.

"Thank you, sir. Do you want me to prepare dinner for tonight?"

"Mrs. Bentley must have left us some prepared meals in the fridge."

"Alright, sir" I replied before leaving the room in silence.

I went upstairs to my room. I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling, sighing. Being stuck in this house for several days, alone with Christian Grey, bothered me.

I had been working for him for two years as an assistant. After graduating from Washington State University, I applied for a job offer as an executive assistant at the Grey Enterprise Holding. The position was to be filled immediately, as Mr. Grey urgently needed an assistant, the last one having resigned a week earlier. I had had several interviews with Ros Bailey, Christian Grey's second in command. She warned me that the job would not be easy because of Mr. Grey's temperament. She had informed me that he was very demanding, hard and cold but if I did a good job then everything would go well.

During my first week at GEH, I realized she had not lied to me: my boss was exactly as she described him to me, and even worse. He was unsympathetic, uncompromising, and tolerated no mistake. His mood swings were also a big problem. I never knew how to act around him because I never knew in which mood he would be in. He could be nice and polite for a minute, and the next moment he would be cold and barking orders. He was also a control freak.

Several times, I had wanted to resign because of his behavior but every time, I had reconsidered my resignation. I liked my work, the salary was really generous, and despite his attitude, I knew that my work satisfied Mr. Grey.

He was not a demonstrative person. He was cold, always had an impassive face, even with his family. The only time I had seen a little warmth with someone was when his grandmother had visited him at GEH. I wondered what had happened to him for him to be like that.

I called Kate, my best friend, and my roommate, to inform her of the situation. Then I got up and left my room to go to the bathroom. I filled the tub with water then I undressed and tied my hair into a bun.

I slipped into the bubble bath and lay down against the ledge, groaning. The hot water was exquisite and relaxing. I could already feel my muscles relax. Having no bathtub at home, I was determined to take advantage of this one. I closed my eyes and savored this moment of pleasure.

When I opened my eyes, half an hour had passed. I washed myself, rinsed out quickly and then got out of the tub. I dried, wrapped a towel around my body and got out of the bathroom.

I was surprised to see Mr. Grey in the corridor. I thought he would still be in his office.

 **Christian POV**

I had knocked at the door of Anastasia's room and had no answer. I saw her come out of the bathroom, having only a towel around her body. I felt my cock harden in front of this magnificent vision. She was breathtakingly beautiful, a true sex bomb. I was irresistibly attracted by the drops of water that ran down her neck to the swell of her breasts. I quickly recovered, not wanting her to realize the effect she had on me.

"Do you need anything?" she asked, uncomfortable.

"Mrs. Bentley didn't leave any prepared meals like I had supposed. She probably did not expect me to send her home so she didn't prepare anything. I'm sorry to ask you this but can you cook for us?" I explained.

"No problem, sir. I get dressed and I'll start the meal" she said, tightening the towel around her.

"Thank you. I'll be in my office. Prepare whatever you want; I'm not picky with food."

I went away without another word. I had to get away from her before I gave in to my sexual urges. I went back to my office and tried to concentrate on the job but I couldn't get out of my head the image of Anastasia half naked.

How was I going to not to fuck her now that I had seen her goddess's body hiding under her clothes? I had a strict rule: I don't fuck my employees. Three weeks ago, I didn't feel any sexual attraction for my assistant. Although she was a very beautiful woman, she didn't correspond to the type of woman I was fucking. I preferred brunette and Anastasia was blonde, like all my employees. I was uncompromising about that when a woman was hired in my company.

Everything had changed three weeks ago. When I arrived at my office, I was surprised to see her with brown hair. It had never crossed my mind that she could stop dyeing her hair to return to her natural color. It was a shock and I was not prepared to be attracted to her. Her brown hair enhanced her beautiful blue eyes. Since that day, I had difficulty being next to Anastasia without imagining fucking her on my desk. Until now, I had managed not to succumb to the temptation, but now that I knew what was hiding under her clothes, it made things more difficult.

I couldn't ask her to dye her hair back to blond or fire her because she was by far the best assistant I ever had. The sexual attraction that I felt for her would eventually disappear by focusing on my work and having a new submissive. I had terminated the contract of my last submissive six months ago because she wanted more than a dominant/submissive relationship. Hearts and flowers. I had been very clear from the beginning of our contract that there would be absolutely nothing of these. I didn't do romantic, I fucked. Hard.

After a few minutes, my sexual urges had calmed down and I could finally get back to work. I replied to several emails and then reread the report of the conference. When I had finished, I got up and left my office to join Anastasia in the kitchen.

"Do not screw up! Forget this image! It's your assistant, nothing will happen!" I mentally ordered myself.

 **Ana POV**

After Mr. Grey had gone, I entered my room, put on a pullover and pants. Then I went downstairs, into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and inspected its contents to see what dish I could prepare. I decided to make a Caesar salad and a chocolate fondant.

I pulled out all the necessary ingredients and put them on the counter. I started with dessert. While I was mixing the ingredients, I thought back to what had happened a little earlier.

I was very embarrassed that he saw me with just a towel around me. On one hand, because he was my boss and, on the other hand, because he was a seductive man. I was not used to being almost naked in front of a man and especially not a man as beautiful as him. The situation would have been even more embarrassing if he were not gay.

I finished the chocolate fondant, put it in the oven and then started the salad. Once I had finished, I did not know if Mr. Grey wanted to eat in his office or whether he would join me in the living room. As I was going to go to his office to find out where he would eat, I saw him enter the kitchen.

"Would you like me to bring you your meal in your office?" I suggested.

"I will dine in the living room with you" he announced.

"Alright, sir."

I went into the living-room to set the table. I took out two plates, two glasses as well as cutlery and towels. I set the table quickly and then went back into the kitchen to take the cake out of the oven and left it on the kitchen counter for it to cool down and then I picked up the salad and a carafe of water. Mr. Grey was choosing a bottle of wine.

We went into the living-room, and then we sat silently in front of each other. I had already shared a business meal with him but it was the first time we dined alone. I was uncomfortable because I found him so intimidating. As usual, his face was impassive and showed no emotion.

"It's a Sancerre, a white wine that goes perfectly with a Caesar salad" he announced as he uncorked the bottle.

He wanted to pour some wine into my glass, but I politely refused.

"I don't drink alcohol" I explained.

"Never?" he asked, a little astonished, pouring wine into his glass.

"I can't hold alcohol and I don't like to not be in total control of my body."

"It's a wise decision" he agreed, staring intently at me with his magnificent gray eyes.

I was embarrassed by the intensity of his gaze. Uncomfortable, I grabbed the salad servers and prepared to serve him but he interrupted me.

"Let me do it," he said, laying his hands on mine to seize the cutlery.

I felt an electric shock when our hands touched. I pulled my hands away quickly, fleeing his gaze. He served me first and then served himself.

We began to eat in a religious silence. After several minutes, he put down his fork with a sigh.

"Anastasia, we're going to be stuck here for several days. I don't want you to be so uncomfortable in my presence. Am I so intimidating?"

"You are" I admitted. "And you know it. You wouldn't be where you are today if you were not."

"That's true, but I don't want the next days to be so uncomfortable for you. I want you to be relaxed. I don't want you to be under pressure and feel compelled to provide for each of my needs out of fear of being fired. As I said earlier, you're on weekend. So I want you to occupy your free time as you want."

"In that case, call me Ana. I'll be more comfortable. When you call me Anastasia, it reminds me when my parents scolded me when I was little" I conceded.

"I am really sorry for this unexpected situation and for the fact that we are confined here. I hope you didn't have anything planned for this weekend."

"I had nothing planned and it's not your fault. Weather is the only thing you don't control."

I realized what I had just said and bit my lip, embarrassed to have spoken without thinking. He smiled which relaxed me.

"You are right. I control a lot of things and weather isn't one of them" he replied, mischief in his eyes. "Did you call your boyfriend to inform him of the situation?"

"I don't have a boyfriend" I replied before taking a bite of salad.

"I thought the man who came several times at the office was your boyfriend" he explained, after seeing my puzzled look.

"José is just a friend."

"I realize I don't know anything about you. Tell me about you, your family."

"My biological father died a few days before I was born in a car accident. My father is a former Marine who reconverted as a carpenter. He lives in Montesano. My mother lives in Savannah with her fourth husband. She makes candles and jewelry that she sells at the market. The money collected is divided among several different associations each year. She is a volunteer at the hospital where she visits sick children. I am an only child. When I met Kate at university, she became like my sister. She's my best friend."

I couldn't help but notice that his face had hardened at Kate's evocation. I didn't understand the animosity he felt towards her. He was always cold with her while she had been his brother Elliot's girlfriend for five months. He had never really made an effort to hide the fact that he didn't like her.

"As we are talking about her, what was the question she wanted to ask me in the interview I gave her and that you forbade her to ask me ?" he asked, his jaw clenched.

I knew exactly what he was referring to. Six months ago, Kate had begged me to ask Mr. Grey to grant her an interview for the Seattle Times. I told her several times that he didn't do many interviews because he hated it. But as I was unable to refuse anything to my best friend, I finally gave in. And surprisingly, Mr. Grey had agreed.

When she arrived at GEH, I asked to see the list of questions she was going to ask him. Sometimes Kate didn't realize how intrusive she can be so I wanted to make sure she wouldn't ask Mr. Grey an indiscreet question.

"It doesn't really matter. It was a joke, she didn't really intend to ask you that question" I eluded.

I didn't want to tell him the truth since he didn't like Kate, so I didn't want to make things worse. But I saw on his face that he wasn't going to give up.

"Are you gay?" I confessed reluctantly.

"She would have had the courage to ask me the question that no member of my family dares to ask me" he replied smirking.

"Why don't you like her?"

"Because she's a journalist" he replied disdainfully.

"That's all? Why do you hate journalists so much?"

"Some are willing to do anything for a scoop and have no morals. They don't have any problem publishing a false article just for the buzz. They don't care that people can be hurt because of the piece of shit they published"

"I agree with you but Kate is not that kind of journalist. She is professional and does real research. Her articles are based on proven facts and reliable sources" I assured him, defending my best friend.

"She took advantage of your relationship to get an interview she had been trying to get for several months without success."

"She didn't force me, I accepted it because she is my best friend."

"If she were a real friend, she would never have asked you for that favor, because it could have bad consequences for you" he replied coldly.

"And you know what you're talking about, you have so many friends" I replied, bitter.

How dare he talk about friendship as if he knew what it was when he didn't have any friend, except the old witch?

For a second, he was shocked by my answer but quickly resumed his impassive face. I suddenly realized what I had just told him. What had gotten into me? I would never have said that to him in normal circumstances because I hate conflicts, but I couldn't let him talk bad about Kate.

I started to feel bad. I put my fork back on the table.

"I apologize for this inappropriate remark," I said, blushing and looking down at my plate to flee his gaze. "I'll let you finish your meal. You will find a chocolate fondant in the kitchen. Good night, sir."

I got up, walked out of the living room and walked towards the stairs. As I began to climb the steps, I felt his hand grab my arm to force me to stop and turn around.

"Please Anastasia, stay. I am sorry I criticized your friendship with Katherine."

I looked at him, flabbergasted because it was the first time I heard him apologizing to anyone. Still speechless, I nodded and we went back into the living room in silence.

"I wanted the meal to go well so you could relax but I managed to do the opposite," he said, laughing. "I admire your loyalty to your friend. I agree, I have prejudices toward her because of her job but it is also because I'm afraid she'll hurt my brother for a scoop on me."

At the same time, I was touched by his unexpected confession and surprised because he was doing everything to have the least exchange with his family. Whenever Elliot had invited him to join us for dinner or a drink, he had refused. Elliot told Kate and me, how sad his parents and his sister Mia were that Christian never came to family dinners.

"I understand your apprehension but Kate is really in love with Elliot. This is the first time I have seen her so in love with a man. She really cares about him and she'll never do anything to hurt him or to give him the impression that she's with him to get a scoop on you. I don't know about Elliot but Kate is considering a serious future with him" I reassured him.

"I hear you, but a part of me will always be suspicious of Kate" he concluded. "Let's talk about something else that will not create tension. Your mother seems to be a generous and an altruistic person."

"She's amazing. She devotes herself to others to bring them joy and happiness. She feels fortunate to have succeeded in her professional life and to have found a wonderful man. Before meeting Bob, she was an accountant and was already volunteering. When she met Bob, he saw how important it was for my mother to help people who did not have the same luck she had in life. Since he doesn't have money problem with his paper mill, he has suggested her that she stop working so she can devote herself fully to charities."

"Do you get along with your stepfather?"

I was surprised to find that he was genuinely interested in my life. He could have pretended to listen to what I was telling him, but instead, he listened intently to me.

"He's nice and he's wonderful with my mother. I am glad that she has found love after her divorce with my father. She's an incurable romantic" I said before eating the last bite of my salad.

"Are you?" he replied, fixing me intensely.

I was disturbed by his piercing gray eyes. It was the first time he looked at me that way. It was quite confusing and I knew why he was so successful in business.

"Am I a romantic?"

He nodded silently, his eyes still focused on mine.

"Aren't all women a little bit romantic?" I chuckled, blushing, lowering my eyes.

His phone rang. He broke off the visual contact to read the name of the person calling him.

"Excuse me, I have to answer," he said before getting up to leave the room.

I decided to take advantage of his absence to explore the living room a little bit more. I got up and walked over to the library that contained different types of books: there were the classics of English literature, detective novels, French and American literature. Next to the library was a multimedia library containing various blu-ray. There too, there was a varied selection of films.

Continuing my visit, I fell on a shelf on which board games were laid. One of them immediately caught my eyes: "Truth or Dare: sexy". I was intrigued so I grabbed the box. I wanted to see what kinds of questions and challenges could be asked in this game.

I opened the box, took a "truth" card and read the question out loud.

"What do you think about BDSM?"

"What are you doing?" I heard behind me.

 **Christian POV**

I left the living room, went to my office and answered the phone call. It was my mother who called me to invite me to the family lunch this Sunday. I declined the invitation explaining the situation that will probably not be resolved before Sunday evening.

At the tone of her voice, I realized that once again I hurt my mother. I resented hurting her and the rest of my family, but family meals weren't really my thing. I couldn't stand to be with them because they were perfect and I wasn't. And if they discovered my secret, they would be really disappointed and disgusted by my fuckedupness and would reject me.

I reassured my mother that I would only be blocked for a few days and I was safe at my house. I promised her I would come to lunch on the following Sunday, but she, like me, knew that I would find an excuse for not coming.

After hanging up, I went back to the living room. The dinner wasn't really going as I had wanted. I had embarrassed Anastasia while I wanted her to be relaxed with me. I should have known she would defend her best friend, that's what any normal person does. Why did Elliot become infatuated with Katherine Kavanagh? I was really happy for him because he was really in love with her, but I would have preferred another woman. I couldn't take the risk with my secret to have a journalist in my private entourage.

But this discussion had enabled me to discover that Anastasia had protected me in spite of her friendship. I didn't know how faithful she was to me. It was only for her that I agreed to give an interview to Miss Kavanagh because I knew that I was a very demanding boss and until now Anastasia had done a very good job.

I had to admit that during our little argument, I had found her exciting because she had resisted to me fiercely, which surprisingly pleased me. Normally, I wouldn't have tolerated the way she spoke to me and her insolence in my lack of friends, but I don't know why I didn't hold it against her and even apologized to her. A first to me.

When I entered the living-room, I saw that she was no longer at the table. Then I saw her next to the library. I grabbed my glass of wine and joined her. As she had her back turned to me, she didn't see that I had returned. She held something in her hand but I couldn't see what.

"What do you think about BDSM?" I heard her say.

Fuck! What was she doing? Why was she talking about BDSM? Had she discovered everything?

"What are you doing?" I said curtly.

She turned quickly, ashamed of having been caught snooping.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to go through your stuff" she stammered.

"What is it?"

"Your game" she replied, showing me the box.

When I saw what it was, I was relieved because it had absolutely nothing to do with me. I was surprised she could even think for a second that this game belonged to me.

"It's not mine. Elliot must have forgotten it the last time he came" I replied. "You want to play it?" I joked.

She blushed and that amused me. There was a kind of innocence in her that I found charming and attractive.

"Oh no, no" she replied quickly, obviously embarrassed that I could believe such a thing. "I just wanted to look at the questions and the dares out of curiosity."

"Is your curiosity satisfied?" I asked before taking a sip of wine.

"I only read one question."

"I heard you read it. What is your answer, Anastasia?" I teased her.

"It would not be appropriate for me to answer that question" she avoided the question.

"If you answer it, I will answer it as well" I bargained.

I really wanted to know her opinion on the subject. If she was not against this lifestyle, maybe she would accept to become my submissive. I was already imagining fucking her hard in my playroom, her strapped to the Saint Andrew cross.

I quickly recovered. For a brief moment, I had let my cock take over my brain. "She's your assistant!" I lectured myself mentally.

Her red cheeks showed she was terribly embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed, Anastasia. I'm not asking you to tell me about your sex life or make a thesis about BDSM. My opinion of you won't change because of your answer" I reassured her.

I was beginning to feel guilty for embarrassing her that much. I just wanted to have a little fun with her. I was about to tell her to forget all about this but she prevented me.

"You have to be insane to accept to be treated as an object and even more insane to enjoy to be beaten by someone or to beat someone," she said.

"This is not violence. There are rules and limits decided by the dominant and the submissive. The dominant will do nothing beyond the limits fixed by the submissive because the submissive gives all its confidence to the dominant. And you would be surprised to discover that the pain can be pleasurable if done right" I replied immediately, without thinking.

When I saw her astonished, I realized what I had just done. Instinctively, I had defended my lifestyle which was wrongly perceived because people had a wrong idea about it. Without wanting to, I had just revealed to her my biggest secret. How could I have been so stupid? She had just discovered who I really was: a monster. She must have been terrified by me.

"Damn it!" I exclaimed, smashing my empty glass against the wall.

 **Ana POV**

I looked at him speechless. I was shocked by this revelation: Christian Grey was into BDSM. Now that I knew this, it was totally obvious given his authoritarian side, his need to control everything. If he was not interested in women who hit on him, it wasn't because he was gay but because he had very specific tastes.

"Damn it!" He exclaimed, realizing his mistake, before throwing his glass violently against the wall.

I jumped, surprised by his gesture, not because I was afraid he would hurt me, but because for the first time he was revealing himself, he was not hiding behind his impassive face.

For a brief moment, he didn't control his emotions and I saw anxiety on his face. He nervously passed his hand through his hair. Then his jaw tightened and he gave me a cold look.

"I will not tell anyone. It's your privacy. It doesn't concern anyone else but you "I reassured him.

I felt bad for him. It must have been hard for him to be constantly on his guard to keep this secret hidden so that it is not revealed to the public. If his secret were discovered, people would judge him immediately, as I had just done. I had judged his lifestyle whereas I knew little about it. I felt a little guilty.

"I shouldn't have answered the question. I don't know anything about BDSM. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

He sighed of relief. He looked at me with a gentle look. He approached me, grabbed my hand, which he held tightly in his, and looked me straight in the eye.

"Thank you for being understanding. Anyone else would have taken the opportunity to sell this scoop to the press for big bucks, but you are not like the others. I know that I can trust you, you have already proved it to me."

I could see in his gray eyes that he really meant what he said. I was really touched that he had so much trust in me. There were only a few people he had such trust in. I put my free hand tenderly on our clasped hands, reassuringly. It was a difficult time for him and I wanted him to understand that I was there for him.

"It's nothing. If I were you, I wouldn't stand the press being so interested in my private life, especially my sex life. I understand it must be difficult to keep this secret, including to your family. You dropped your guard for a moment and I blame myself because if I had not answered that damn question, you wouldn't have revealed anything."

"Don't feel guilty, it was me who forced you to answer the question. I don't blame you. People who aren't into BDSM totally misunderstand this lifestyle which is considered as deviant. It's just a different style of life from the normal one. I don't want you to be afraid of me. I never did to my submissive something that they didn't want me to do to them. BDSM is based on trust and it's consensual" he replied, stroking my hand.

"I'm not afraid of you" I assured. "You don't have to justify yourself about your lifestyle, it doesn't concern me. My opinion about you won't change because of that."

"I just want you to understand what BDSM is so that you don't have prejudices on the subject" he insisted.

I saw that it was important for him. I suddenly realized that he left his family believes he was gay on purpose because he was too afraid to tell them the truth fearing they would reject him because of his lifestyle they might consider as deviant.

"I'm not the best person to discuss anything related to sex."

Oh shit! I made the same mistake as him. I spoke without thinking and I revealed my most shameful secret.

"Are you a virgin?" he asked, surprised.

Could the situation be worse?

"No, I'm not a virgin. Don't take it badly, but I don't want to talk about it with you. It's too embarrassing" I said, releasing my hands from his.

"More embarrassing than me who mistakenly reveal that I am a dominant?" He laughed. "No matter what it is, you can trust me, it will stay between you and me."

No, I couldn't tell him. I was too ashamed. He was the sexiest man I've ever met. He would think I'm weird, abnormal. I lowered my head wanting to escape his piercing eyes but he stopped me by grabbing my chin to raise my head up.

"Anastasia, trust me as I do with you, please. It can't be that embarrassing" he assured.

Fuck it! It's not like something can ever happened between him and me. He's my boss and a dominant. He wants a submissive, what I would never be. I decided to trust him as he had done with me.

"I'm frigid. Sex doesn't interest me. I have never felt neither the desire nor the need to masturbate and I have never had an orgasm" I admitted, blushing. "Something is wrong with me."

He laughed which made me angry. I should never have trusted him. I confessed my deepest and shameful secret and he laughed at me. How dare he do that? He saw that I was angry and stopped laughing.

"Sorry, I was not making fun of you" he apologized. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with you Anastasia. Women don't have an orgasm every time they have sex. And unluckily for you, you only had sex with men who didn't know how to give pleasure to a woman."

"You're wrong. I have a problem, I'm sure of it" I replied.

My ex, Nick, had made it clear to me that I was frigid and that was why he cheated on me because I wasn't satisfying his sexual needs. He was the only one man I had sex with. We met during the second year of college. Quickly, I fell madly in love with him and after three months I gave him my virginity.

At first, I thought it was normal not to feel pleasure during intercourse and foreplay and it would end up becoming good with practice. But that was not the case. I felt absolutely nothing while we made love so I was faking to please him but he eventually realized it. At first, he had reassured me but after several weeks he had broken up with me. He told me that I was not normal, that something was wrong with me and that all the other women he was sleeping with had pleasure during sex. It was at that moment that I discovered he had cheated on me from the beginning.

When I had told everything to Kate, she reassured me by telling me that he must have been a bad lover and that I would find someone better. Totally lost, I had masturbated one night to see if I would have pleasure and I hadn't felt anything. It was after this experience that I understood that I was frigid and that sex was not interesting for me.

Kate had tried several times to convince me to hook up with a stranger to verify my theory but I had always refused. I didn't want to relive the same humiliation I had with Nick.

"How many lovers have you had so far?"

I should have found his question totally inappropriate but with everything that had happened that evening, I think nothing was inappropriate between us anymore.

"One."

"And that's only because of this failed experience that you are now so sure of being frigid?" he retorted, stunned. "Was it him who put this idea in your head?"

"He told me that the other women he cheated on me with enjoyed sex with him."

"Besides the fact that this guy is a jerk, he lied to you because his ego wouldn't admit that he was unable to please a woman."

I was beginning to doubt. Could he be right? Is Kate was right all along? Did I deprive myself off sex for four years because of one single bad experience? It couldn't be the case, otherwise, I would have felt the need to masturbate or to satisfy my needs. I have never done it, except that night after Nick has broken up with me.

"Because of this asshole, you don't feel the need to masturbate because you don't know how good sex is" he explained as if he had read my mind. "Since you are so sure you don't like sex, your body follows what your brain tells him."

What he said made sense. And he was much more experienced than me; he knew what he was talking about. One thing was certain, I shouldn't have trusted Nick. Of course, he would have never told me that it was him who didn't know how to use his dick, but naively and hurt, I had foolishly believed him.

Maybe once back in Seattle, I could finally follow Kate's advice and sleep with a stranger to see if I'm actually frigid. What do I have to lose? Worst case, I won't have pleasure and I will simulate it so the man won't be aware of anything. I would finally be certain.

"I can prove you that I am telling the truth" he interrupted my thoughts.

I must have heard him wrong. He wasn't suggesting what I thought he was, right?

"Let me fuck you Anastasia, and I can assure you that you will have an orgasm, several orgasms actually."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, thank you for all the favorites, follows and reviews. I wasn't expecting that much. I'm really glad that you liked the first chapter and I hope you will like the second one.

To daytonalay, in this story, Ana started to dye her hair in blonde when she was at WSU, she didn't do it to work at GEH. She decided to go back to her real color because she wanted to change her looks.

To Kira, I changed Carla's story because I had mixed feelings about her in the books. I wanted her to be closer to her daughter.

To Reds 77, sorry for the misunderstanding but Elliot is not into BDSM. The game I was referring to is more like a game with truth questions like "How old were you when you lost your virginity?" or dare like "Put some music and do a striptease". The game will reappear in the next chapters.

To all the others reviewers, thank you so much for your nice comments, they motivated me to write faster.

 **Thanks to my beta** **Frazilia** **for her work.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Ana POV**

I looked at him speechless. I had to be dreaming, this was the only explanation. I was going to wake up and realize that I had imagined the whole evening. Christian Grey wasn't a dominant, I hadn't revealed to him that I was frigid and he had not offered to have sex with him. I pinched my arm and realized that I was well awake. I heard him laugh.

"Now that you have checked that you are not dreaming, what is your answer, Anastasia?" He asked, staring intently at me with his magnificent gray eyes.

I would never have imagined that he would make such a proposal to me. This Adonis wanted to have sex with me, a totally ordinary woman, when he could have any woman he wanted. The proposal was tempting and I would have accepted it if he weren't my boss. If I said yes, our relationship would be awkward, especially if he couldn't give me an orgasm. He was so sure that he could give me one. His male ego would take it badly if he didn't succeed.

"We can't do that. You're my boss and it would complicate everything between us if we crossed this line."

"Let's forget about it for one night. Tonight, we are just Christian and Anastasia, two people who want sex. Think of nothing else but the pleasure you will finally know. Don't think about what will happen tomorrow morning."

"But we have to. We can't act like nothing has happened tomorrow" I replied firmly.

"I won't. I will remember that night like a good night of sex. We are two consenting adults who help each other: you want to know if you are frigid or not, and I want to fuck. I don't see where the problem is. And I don't see why there would be awkwardness between us. If there is one, it will only be because you want it. My attitude towards you won't change because we spent a night together."

I was split in two: my brain told me that it wouldn't be appropriate to sleep with him while my body told me to take advantage of the opportunity to live that night intensely. And at that moment, it was my body that took over the reason.

He could make me feel an inexplicable desire. It was the first time I had felt that way. Even Nick had not ignited that burning desire in me at the beginning of our physical relationship. It was as if I had to feel his lips on mine, on my body, feel my body in contact with his.

"If I say yes, would you do to me what you do to your submissive?" I asked with apprehension.

"Of course not, you're far too inexperienced."

"And you will not take it badly if I don't have an orgasm?"

"No, because I know I'll make you come several times" he replied with a sly smile.

"It's very presumptuous to be so sure of such a thing," I said, teasing him.

"I know perfectly the areas in which I'm really good and sex is one of them. I know exactly what to do to a woman for her to reach the seventh heaven"

My resistance was melting like snow in the sun. It would be a pity to pass such an opportunity. I believed him when he said he was an exceptional lover. And strangely, I believed it when he said that there would be no awkwardness between the two of us. The embarrassment had quickly dissipated after learning that he was a dominant and after revealing my frigidity. So why not take advantage of his sex talents just for one night? It was just a night that will either be a bad memory or a very good memory.

"Okay," I announced, after thinking carefully.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded and he approached me. He gently lifted my chin and his lips gently touched mine. At first, he kissed me tenderly and briefly, probably not to scare me. Our eyes met and he smiled before kissing me back.

As the minutes passed, our kiss became more passionate, more intense. His tongue begged for access to my mouth and met mine. Our exchange was fervent. He pressed me against his body and I could feel his erection against my stomach. We stopped only to catch our breath. For the first time, I felt a heat between my thighs, which intensified throughout our passionate kisses.

 **Christian POV**

I kissed Anastasia with enthusiasm. Her lips were soft and sweet. It was the first time that I felt such passion by just kissing a woman. I couldn't detach myself from her lips.

I had spontaneously made this proposal. The words came out of my mouth before I had time to think. It was the second time that it happened to me. Usually, I was always in total control of myself, always on my guard so I didn't make mistakes at work or concerning my private life. She managed to make me drop my guard unwittingly, without me realizing it.

When she finally accepted my proposal, I was delighted because I was finally going to be able to fuck her. I wanted her so much but I wanted to go smoothly with her so to not scare her. I started with tender kisses and then, once she relaxed, I deepened our exchanges.

We parted away to catch our breath. I watched her. She was even more beautiful with her lips red and swollen due to our hot kisses. I wanted more, so much more.

I grabbed her hand and dragged her to my room. Right after the threshold of my room's door had been crossed, I pressed her against the wall to kiss her with force. I glued my body against hers so that she could feel the effect she had on me. She ran her hands through my hair which made me grunt with pleasure. Normally I would have told her to stop that but I was astonished to appreciate her gesture.

My hands rested on her firm butt. I dropped her lips to plant wet kisses on her neck and then bit the lobe of her ear, which made her moan. I continued to kiss, nibble and lick the soft skin of her neck as my hands slid under her sweater. I stroked her breasts tenderly over her bra and teased her hard nipples.

 **Ana POV**

My body was on fire. Christian was kissing me in the neck as he groped me. My nipples hardened under his fingers. I had no longer any doubt about my frigidity. For the first time, I felt pleasure, the need for carnal contact with a man. And Christian had not lied, he was good at sex. In no time, he had made me excited and wanting more. I wanted to feel him going in and out of me.

I put my hand on his hard-on and stroked him through his pants. If I relied on what I could feel with my hand, I could easily say that he was huge. His hands left my breasts and I groaned in frustration. I didn't want him to stop. He stopped kissing my neck, grabbed the bottom of my sweater and took it away. His mouth immediately latched on my breasts. He first kissed them over my lacy bra and then he bit my hard nipples.

"Do you have condoms?" I breathed.

He froze and then stopped fondling my breasts. He looked at me, dazed.

"Fuck!" He swore, passing his hands through his hair. "I didn't think about it."

"I'll be back," I said

I left his room to go in mine. I grabbed my purse and pulled out the box of condoms that was in there. I ran back to Christian's room and I showed him the box, a big smile on my lips.

"Why do you have condoms in your bag if you think you're frigid?" He asked, puzzled.

"Kate thinks like you, that Nick was a bad lover and I'm not frigid. She tried several times to convince me to sleep with a random man but I always refused. Still, she always insists that I have condoms in my purse in case I change my mind or meet a man who attracts me" I explained.

"I never thought I'd say that one day but thank you Kate Kavanagh" he laughs.

He took possession of my lips and then we went to his bed. Once at the foot of it, he unbuttoned and opened the fly of my pants. He took the box of condoms from my hands and threw it on the bed. He knelt down to get my pants down to my feet. I leaned on his shoulders to free myself from my clothes and shoes. He stood up softly, kissing my thighs, my hips, my belly and my breasts.

He put his hands behind my back to unclasp my bra, slipped the straps down my arms and released my breasts. He immediately took one of my nipples in his mouth and sucked it, nibbled it while he rubbed the other one with his fingers. I moaned with pleasure and ran my hands through his hair to make him go on.

"Oh, it's so good! Keep doing it" I gasped.

He changed to the other breast and worshiped it with the same attention he had for the first one. Then his hand left my nipple and went down my stomach to finish on my core. He stroked my wet slit through the fabric of my panties.

"Oh damn" I whimpered, throwing my head back.

His hand slid under the elastic of my panties and he immediately slipped a finger into my pussy that was totally soaked by desire. He started to move slowly back and forth with his finger. As he fingered me faster and faster, his mouth and his hand were taking care of my hard tits. His moans of pleasure echoed on my nipples which excited me even more.

He added a second finger in me as his thumb tickled my clit. I was close to deliverance and would finally have my first orgasm. His fingers penetrated me in a frenzy way. The rate of my heart accelerated, my breathing was jerky and I felt all my muscles contracting.

He bit my nipple harder and suddenly a wave of pleasure radiated throughout my body and my vagina contracted several times around his fingers. I groaned gutturally and threw my head back as my body was shaking with spasms. Christian continued his divine torture until my body was no longer seized by convulsion then he removed his fingers from my pussy and abandoned my breasts.

"It was your first orgasm. So, is sex still uninteresting?" He asked with a sly smile.

"I think I have discovered a new passion" I answered, clutching his belt to undo it but he stopped me.

"Let me do it. The only thing you have to do is to enjoy the moment" he said, unbuttoning his shirt.

In no time, he was totally naked in front of me and I watched his body with pleasure. He was sexier and more muscular than I imagined. He had to dedicate many hours to sports to have such abs. My gaze went down to his hard length and I discovered that nature had spoiled him. I nibbled at my lip and was going to take it in my hand but Christian had other plans in mind.

 **Christian POV**

I removed Anastasia's panties and laid it on the bed. I laid down over her and kissed her neck. Then I planted soft kisses on every inch of her skin, tracing a line from her neck to her pussy, passing through her beautiful breasts and her stomach.

I licked the skin of her thighs before biting it. The groans of Anastasia were the sweetest of melody and I was proud to be the first man to make her know ecstasy, even though she was not a virgin. I went up to her soaked folds, I blew on her clitoris several times to titillate her. Then I licked it and groaned in pleasure because she had an exquisite taste. I continued to lick it with delight then circled her bud with only the tip of my tongue.

"You like this?" I asked, moving my face away from her pussy to admire her.

"Don't stop" she pleaded, putting her hand through my hair to put my mouth back on her sex.

Normally, nobody told me what to do, it was me who gave orders but, strangely, I found it exciting that she gave orders from time to time.

I spread her inner lips to lick her deeper. The smell of her arousal was so intoxicating. I bit her little piece of swollen flesh and she shouted in surprise. Worried, I lifted my head up to check.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked, tenderly caressing her thigh.

She was laying on her elbows to look at me and offered me a wonderful smile.

"Don't worry, you didn't hurt me. On the contrary, I loved it. Can you do it again?" she asked innocently.

Her innocence and inexperience in sex made her so cute and adorable. Not wanting to disappoint her, I returned to take care of her pussy with my tongue. I alternated between licking her wet slit, titillating her clitoris with the tip of my tongue and nibbling it. I plunged two fingers into her and began to finger her.

She grabbed my hair violently with one hand to signal me to continue while her other hand held the sheet firmly. Her breath was erratic and her groans became stronger. Her body was wriggling with pleasure.

When I felt she was close to deliverance, I quickened my pace and nibbled her clit. She uttered a guttural cry and arched in pleasure when she reached her orgasm. I lapped her delicious juice to the last drop.

I licked her slit one more time and then I left her pussy to position myself above her. I kissed her passionately. Our tongues were engaged in a fierce battle. Out of breath, we parted away. Finally, I was going to be inside of her, feel her pussy around my cock.

I grabbed a condom, unrolled it on my length under Anastasia's burning gaze. I checked that she was ready for me and I was delighted to see that she was already all wet. I pushed into her gently. She was so tight. I could hardly insert the tip of my dick. I started to thrust slowly back and forth for her to get used to my size. Finally, I could fill her entirely. Her legs wrapped around me and her pelvis came to meet mine with each of my thrusts. I mentally concentrated not to come immediately because of her tightness. I didn't want her to believe that I was precocious and wanted this moment to last the longest for her greatest pleasure. I felt she was close to a new orgasm. I slipped a hand between our two sexes and tickled her clit with my thumb.

"Ahh," she moaned, arching her back.

Her body was convulsing with spasms. I admired her during her climax while her pussy contracted around my cock, sucking me up even deeper into her. She was breathtakingly beautiful. I never paid attention to the faces of my submissive when they climaxed, but with Anastasia, it was different. I wanted to watch her come over and over again.

Once her orgasm had passed, I resumed my thrusts. I grabbed her hands to interlace them with mine above our heads.

"Tell me if I'm too rough" I murmured.

She nodded. I accelerated the rhythm and my thrusts became a bit more brutal. Our mouths were a few centimeters apart. I could feel her hot breath against my mouth.

"Stronger" she moaned, wrapping her legs around my hips.

Her heels were on my butt and encourage me to penetrate her deeper. Who would have imagined that she had so little experience with sex? She was incredible, a real tigress.

We kissed passionately as I was fucking her hard and fast. The only sounds were our muffled groans and our skins slamming into each other. I felt that my release was close.

"Come for me" I gasped, accelerating my thrusts.

Her mouth parted away from mine and she uttered cries of pleasure, then her whole body stiffened and she reached ecstasy. A couple of pushes more and I followed her, struck by a violent orgasm. I spilled inside the condom, before collapsing over her.

 **Ana POV**

Christian was pounding into me hard. It was the first time that I was fucked hard and I loved it. He accelerated his pace and I climaxed once again, and this one was the most intense orgasm of the four I had. I felt it through my whole body which started to convulse and Christian came at the same time then collapsed on me.

We remained like this, without moving, to catch our breath back and to recover from our release. Then he rolled to the side, lay down beside me and got rid of the condom.

"Wow! You didn't lie, you are an expert in sex" I said, totally satisfied. "And my ex was the worst lover in the world."

We looked at each other and laughed. I didn't regret for a second to have accepted his proposal. I had discovered that I was absolutely not frigid but, on the contrary, I loved sex and I had probably experienced the most wonderful sexual experiences thanks to him. I would remember it all my life.

"I was right, there's absolutely nothing wrong with you," he replied with a smirk.

"I can't believe I've been deprived of sex all this time because of him."

"How long exactly?" he asked.

"Four years" I confessed, feeling really stupid.

"Seriously?" he replied, bewildered. "I suspected that it had to be a while considering the tightness of your pussy but I did not think that long."

"I know, I was really foolish to believe my ex and I only realize it now."

I rolled to the side and admired him. He was a real delight for the eyes. My gaze fell on his member and I bit my lip. I wanted him again, now and there.

"Since I have a lot of time to catch up, can we do it again?" I asked in a seductive voice, as I brought my hand close to his huge length.

He laughed and then smiled at me with a charming look.

"I belong to you tonight, Anastasia. We can do it as many times as you want."

"What a wonderful offer. I intend to take advantage of you, your sublime body and your sexual talents" I purred, taking his cock in my hand.

I started to stroke slowly his shaft that was already hardening. Obviously, Christian didn't need much recovery time between two intercourses. This man was the lover of whom all women dreamed: attentive, efficient and enduring.

I accelerated the rhythm of my hand and I looked with delight at his dick hardening and lengthening in my hand. I'm sure he must taste good. I was going to take him in my mouth, but he prevented me.

"Only your pleasure matters tonight, not mine. I want you to have as much orgasm as possible this night" he explained as he laid me down on the bed.

He kissed me violently as he rubbed his cock against my wet folds. I was dying to touch his muscular torso or back but I knew I couldn't do it. Over the years working with him, I realized that he couldn't bear physical contact. And it was really a pity for me because his pecs and his abs were real work of art.

I ran my hands through his hair as our tongues engaged in a fierce battle. One of his hands rubbed my bud as he left my mouth for my neck. He inserted his finger into my wet slit and I moaned with happiness. I wanted to feel him inside me, no more foreplay.

"I love what you're doing to me right now, but I want to feel you inside me now," I gasped in his ear.

He pulled out his finger and sucked my juices, which excited me hugely. Then he got up and picked up a condom in the box he had thrown to the floor. He unrolled it on his hard member.

"I'd like to take you doggy style," he said gently.

I found it sweet that he was so attentive to me and that he always made sure of my well-being because he did not want to hurt me.

I nodded, smiling, and then put myself on all fours on the bed. He settled behind me and fondled my ass tenderly. He gently spread my legs and slowly entered me. I uttered a guttural cry. It was so good to feel him pounding in and out of me. His hands gripped my hips tightly and his pelvis hit my butt with each thrust. He fucked me faster, more brutally. I clung to the sheet and was meeting each of his thrusts.

"Hmm, fuck me harder. I want to feel you deeper in me" I groaned and he did it.

Normally, I would be ashamed to say dirty things to a man. I didn't talk that way with Nick. But with Christian, it was different. I was able to let go during our sexual encounters without any embarrassment and I didn't know why. I had the feeling that nothing that I could do or say while fucking would shock him.

His chest clung to my back and I could feel his warm breath against my ear.

"Do you like to be fucked like that?" he whispered.

"Oh yes, Christian" I gasped. "I'm almost there. Keep going on."

He buried his face in my neck then he nibbled it as his hand slid between my thighs to tease my sensitive bud. All of a sudden, he pinched it while he bit my neck harder, which made me climaxed. My body was shaking and I was speechless. Christian grunted as he spilled into me.

I collapsed on the mattress, not having the strength to stand on all fours. I tried to catch my breath back as he kissed my shoulder tenderly before rolling to the side. I lay down on my back and looked at him with a smile of satisfaction.

"I think I couldn't have better than you as my true first lover. You're exceptional" I said, taking his hand and kissed his palm. "Thank you for making this proposal, for insisting to prove me that I was not frigid. You could have just tried to convince me or even did nothing at all, but you did better than that. I'm living the most exciting night of my life."

"I serve to please, Anastasia" he replied, kissing my hand in turn. "Are you ready for a new round?" he added with a smirk.

"This man was going to be the death of me but what a beautiful death it will be," I thought before I nodded. He did not lose a minute and his mouth latched on one of my nipples. He made me come once more with his tongue between my legs and another time by fucking me hard. We ended up falling asleep, totally exhausted by all these sexual intercourses.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, I'm so sorry to have taken so much time to update. I had a little health problem so it took me much longer to write this chapter. Now that I'm fine, I should be able to update this story faster.

Thanks to everyone for the favorites, follows and reviews. I hope you will like this chapter.

 **Thanks to my beta** **Frazilia** **for her work.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Ana POV**

I opened my eyes slowly, and for a moment I was disoriented because I wasn't in my room. I saw Christian sleeping peacefully, half-naked, beside me. I smiled as I recalled the events of the day before, especially the wonderful night I had lived thanks to him.

"Thank you for this incredible night, I will remember it all my life" I murmured, placing a soft and quick kiss on his forehead.

I got up slowly, as to not wake him, picked up my clothes and left his room to go back to mine. I dressed quickly and laid down on my bed. I smiled as I replayed in my head the images of my torrid night with Christian Grey. That was exactly how I wanted my first sexual experience to be. He had been tender, affectionate and attentive, having made sure of my well-being several times and had cared more about my pleasure than his. And the many orgasms I had were a bonus.

I got up and grunted. My body was aching because of this intense night of fucking. But it was worth it. I looked out the window and saw that the snow was still falling hard. I called Andrea, my assistant, to inform her of the situation. Not knowing when we would be back to Seattle, I asked her to postpone the appointments scheduled for Monday.

I left my room and went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. I quickly prepared the pancake dough and then pulled out the bacon from the fridge. I fried it in a frying pan, at the same time as I was making the pancakes and the scrambled eggs.

While I was cooking, I thought back about Christian's sensual caresses on my body, our fiery kisses, and our passionate sexual intercourses. I sighed, realizing that I wanted him again. I wanted to feel his hands and his lips on my body, to feel his body against mine. Just one more time. But he had been very clear last night. His offer was only valid for one night. So I would have to move on.

 **Christian POV**

I woke up slowly, serene. I looked out the window and realized it was morning. I had slept all night without a nightmare, which had never happened before. I had to be really exhausted by this night of sex so that I spend a peaceful night, without my usual nightmares haunting me.

I turned my head to admire Ana. Seeing that she was no longer at my side, I was astonished to feel a twinge in my heart. Why did I feel that? It was only a night, a simple night of good sex, one among so many others, nothing more.

I sighed as I laid down and I was overwhelmed by the smell of vanilla, the perfume of Ana, emanating from her pillow. I chuckled at this funny situation. I had lived my first vanilla sex with a woman who smelled like vanilla. And it had been a great night. How could I have imagined that plain sex could be so pleasant? I had always thought that accessories and toys were indispensable and that was what made sex good but I was wrong. I could do without it and take just as much pleasure.

I thought about everything that had happened the day before: my little argument with Ana about Katherine, the stupid revelation of my secret, Ana admitting hers, which had led to a hot night of sex. Besides that, I had mainly discovered how much I could trust her. If I had unintentionally revealed my lifestyle to another person, I would have gone into a pure rage and would have threatened to destroy the life of that person to prevent her from disclosing my secret to the press. But with Ana, it hadn't even crossed my mind. When anger began to rise inside me, she had calmed me down immediately and had reassured me. She had a soothing effect on me and I trusted her, which had never happened before. Why did she make me feel these new feelings? How could she have such an impact on me?

I got up and put on my pajamas. I was afraid to go down to the kitchen, fearing she might be embarrassed in my presence after last night. I really hoped that Ana didn't regret accepting my offer. I would be very angry if I had complicated everything between us only because I wasn't able to control my sexual desires.

I left my room and went into the kitchen where the breakfast was already made but she wasn't there. I went into the living room and saw her. She was truly a natural beauty. I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed it before she was back to brunette. I hadn't paid her any attention when she was blonde only because of her hair color. It was surprising to see next to what we could pass just because of a physical characteristic.

Seeing her, my cock was already hardening. I wanted her again and I felt really stupid to have offered her only one night whereas we could have enjoyed the whole weekend. I was going to test the waters during breakfast to see if she would agree to go on with our agreement.

 **Ana POV**

I was setting the table when I saw Christian coming in the living-room. He was only wearing a simple t-shirt and pajama pants, but he was breathtakingly beautiful. His copper hair was a mess which made him look younger and so cute. How was I going to be close to him without wanting to jump him? It was going to be a real torture at first.

"Morning"

"Good morning," I said, smiling. "You come at the right time. Breakfast is ready. Sit down, I'll get the plates."

I went into the kitchen to retrieve our dishes and then returned to the living room. I sat down and began to eat.

"I called Andrea to postpone your appointments on Monday. Given how the snow is falling, I don't think we will be back to Seattle before Sunday night" I said, before taking a bite of scrambled eggs.

"You're right. That's why you're the best assistant I've ever had" he answered, smiling. "And besides, you're a very good cook" he added after eating his pancake.

"It's not a big deal. I can manage myself. My father taught me how to cook."

He took a sip of his orange juice, staring at me.

"Are you satisfied with last night?" He asked, totally changing the subject of conversation.

"Fully satisfied. Thank you for this fabulous night and for being so attentive to me. It will always remain as one of my best memories. I hope that you also enjoyed this night despite my inexperience and the fact that you are accustomed to another type of sexual intercourse."

"I really enjoyed it. If I didn't know that you had only one lover, I would have never guessed it. It was my first vanilla sex and I always thought it was boring but I was pleasantly surprised to find it could be quite interesting."

"Vanilla sex?" I asked, puzzled.

"Sex without toys, without accessories" he explained. "And I am glad to see that there is no embarrassment between the two of us. I was a little worried about that. You are a great assistant and I wouldn't want to lose you because of this whole story."

"Thank you. I am touched by your compliment" I replied, blushing."It reassures me that I did well to have not let my doubts about my professional skills take over and that I didn't resign."

"You wanted to resign because of last night?" he asked, stunned."Why …»

"No, you misunderstood me. It has nothing to do with last night. I seriously thought several times about resigning in the first year at GEH because of your attitude" I explained."The problem isn't that you are a very demanding boss but that you are so hard to understand. You still have that impassive face, the same cold tone. I'm not asking you to compliment me. I wish you could be a little warmer, that you show that you are satisfied with my work. I never know how to interact with you because you are cold and distant. During the first weeks at GEH, I was destabilized by your hostile behavior towards me and I even started to think that you didn't like me and that you were waiting for my first mistake to fire me. Then I got used to your attitude after a few months."

"I am sorry. I never thought my behavior destabilized you that much. I never wanted you to think I hated you. That has never been the case. I know that I am very demanding and not necessarily the most enjoyable boss but one thing is certain: I want my employees to enjoy working for me. I don't want it to be a source of anxiety. Why did not you resign?"

"Every time I thought about it, I figured that if you hadn't fired me yet, it meant that you had to be satisfied with my work. I love my work and I am proud to contribute to the empire that you have built at such a young age. And the generous salary allows me to repay my bank loan for college studies quicker than if I was working in another company" I explained, finishing my breakfast.

"I will try to be warmer in the future, for you" he answered sincerely.

I watched him eat and I was glad to see him relaxed for once. Usually, he was always so serious and professional that it was hard to tell he was only 27 years old. It was the first time I saw him so peaceful and smiling.

I thought that this weekend was going to be a torture but in the end, it had allowed me to discover a new side of him and I loved this Christian. He has built walls around him to protect himself, certainly due to a traumatic event he had lived, and thanks to this blizzard, I caught a glimpse of who he really was: a kind, generous and caring person toward people he cared about. He was hiding behind a mask to hide his fears and weaknesses. By playing the redoubtable and cold businessman, he had adopted this attitude in his everyday life, even with his family, to protect himself. Last night, he had shown me that he was not at all the man I thought he was. While I was used to the hard and cold man, he had surprised me by proving that he could be tender and affectionate.

I thought back of his delicious caresses on my body, his sweet kisses. Maybe I could propose to him to extend our night at the weekend. There was no embarrassment between us as I had feared, so why should we deprive ourselves of good sex?

"You look very serious; what are you thinking about?" he interrupted me in my thoughts.

"I was thinking that maybe we could keep having fun together a little bit more, as long as we're not back in Seattle. It would be really stupid not to take advantage of being just the two of us in this cottage, cut off from the world, to satisfy our desires without anyone knowing. As you can see, there is no discomfort between us after what happened last night, so there's nothing to prevent us from having a good time together" I answered, looking intensely at him.

I was surprised by my audacity. Before last night, I would never have made such a proposal to a man, even if I found him attractive. I had always been very shy with men because of the criticisms and mockery that I had undergone during my teenage years. But I wanted him so much that all my inhibitions disappeared.

He looked at me in silence for a minute then stood up and approached me. He grabbed my chin in his hands and smiled.

"I'm glad you said that. I wanted to propose to you the same thing" he revealed before leaning forward to kiss me.

I was glad to see he wanted me as much as I wanted him. It was not my imagination; last night had really been exceptional for him too. If that hadn't been the case, he wouldn't have wanted to do it again.

Our lips still sealed, I got up from my chair and deepened our kiss. His hands slid from my hair as he lifted me up to sit me on the table. Our kiss was soft and slow. It was incredible the effect this man had on me. He managed to put me in a state of excitement just by kissing me tenderly.

He nestled his head in my neck and planted wet kisses on it. I stroked his member through his pajama pants and he groaned with pleasure while grabbing my t-shirt to take it off. His hands cupped my breasts tenderly as he kissed me gently. I moaned with pleasure when he pinched one of my nipples. He left a trail of wet kisses down to my breasts. His mouth replaced one of his hands that had slipped inside my pants, between my thighs to gently caress my flesh button.

"Christian" I groaned, clutching his hair tightly as he took care of my second breast.

The slow movements of his tongue on my nipple and those of his fingers on my clit were a divine torture. I groaned with displeasure when he stopped his caresses to lie me down on the table. He pulled off my pants and my panties. He grabbed my legs and kissed them alternately, while climbing up to my center. When he reached it, he breathed softly on it and then nuzzled it with his nose.

"The smell of your excitement is delightful" he whispered.

He kissed my inner lips first and then licked them greedily. His groans reverberated on my clitoris. I was enjoying the assault of Christian's tongue with pleasure. He nibbled at my bud and I arched my back when I reached orgasm. He lapped my juice as I was shaking.

When my breathing returned to normal, I opened my eyes again, propped up on my elbows and noticed that he was gone. Where had he gone? I didn't have time to think really long when I saw him reappear in the living room, with a condom in his hand.

He quickly undressed himself, unrolled the condom over his manhood and placed himself between my legs. He slid me so that my buttocks were at the edge of the table. He penetrated me gently and began to thrust slowly in and out of me. Then he accelerated his pace. He pressed my legs against my chest, allowing him to sink deeper into me.

"Harder" I pleaded. "Fuck me harder."

"As you wish" he replied, accelerating his thrusts.

Not being able to cling to him, I clutched the edge of the table while he was pounding me. His hands held my knees firmly against my chest as his dick was tapping against the bottom of my vagina. It was bestial and I loved it. I had the feeling that he could take me in any position, at any pace, tenderly or brutally, and I would like that because it was him.

"Come for me" he moaned.

He sank brutally into me again and again and I reached my climax.

"Christian" I cried, closing my eyes and loosening the table.

He followed me into orgasm a few seconds later. He groaned as he poured into me while my vagina was contracting around his member. He released my legs, which fell softly on both of his sides. I rose up and, without thinking, I put my arms on his shoulders. I nestled my head in his neck and kissed him tenderly. My lips moved slowly back to his jaw and then his lips. When I realized I was touching him, I took my arms off immediately.

"I'm sorry. I was still on cloud nine and I wasn't thinking right" I apologized. "I didn't want to put you in an uncomfortable situation."

His body tensed and his face hardened.

"What did Elliot tell you about me?" he asked coldly.

His mood swing disconcerted me. Why was he reacting that way? I had no longer the affectionate lover in front of me but the cold man I had known for two years. Why had I been so stupid? Everything was going well so far and I had to mess up everything.

"Nothing" I stammered. "I'm pretty observant and I noticed that every time someone tries to touch you, you stop him. I deduced that you did not like being touched. That's all. Elliot would never reveal something intimate and personal about you to me. Don't you trust him?"

"Of course I trust my brother. You just surprised me. Nobody until now, outside of my family, understood that I hate to be touched. So logically, I thought Elliot must have talked to you. But you guessed it just by watching."

His hand stroked my cheek tenderly.

"You are incredible: beautiful and intelligent" he whispered before kissing me. "I'm sorry I reacted like this. It is a defense mechanism. When someone approaches my privacy, I shut myself up automatically and I act coldly to protect myself."

Once again, Christian surprised me. He confided in me, without fear. Why was he doing it with me when obviously he was not used to doing it?

"What happens if someone touches you? What do you feel?" I asked, worried that I might have hurt him unintentionally.

"I feel like my skin is burnt, so instinctively I react violently" he confessed. "As you have noticed, I always manage to avoid people touching me, but it hasn't always been the case. It has caused me trouble in the past, as well as my parents."

"I'm so sorry to have harmed you. I didn't know that the pain was so unbearable for you. I wasn't thinking at the moment. I was still under the effect of my orgasm. I would never have done it otherwise" I said, feeling guilty.

He had been so sweet with me during our intercourses and, to thank him, I had hurt him badly. What an idiot I was.

"I'm so stupid. I knew I couldn't touch you. I don't know what I was thinking"

"Stop berating yourself. I know you didn't do it on purpose. You knew for my phobia but you didn't know how hurtful it is for me. I don't blame you and it's also my fault. I should have stopped you, as I normally do, but I didn't react. The pain was not as intense as usual so stop feeling guilty" he reassured me.

"And when I put my hands through your hair, does it bother you? Does it hurt you?"

"No. Actually, I like it when you do it" he replied, kissing my nose.

"Are you sure about it? I don't want you to feel obliged to let me do something unpleasant for you only to please me."

"I'm sure about it" he replied, smiling. "Let's go take a shower."

He withdrew from me, helped me go down from the table, retrieved our clothes and we went to his bathroom. He turned on the water, set the temperature, and then we were both in the shower.

I was still feeling guilty for having hurt him unintentionally. I also felt tenderness and compassion for him. Feeling such an unbearable sensation, just because of the simple touch of a hand on his body, had to be a real burden, to always have to be on his guard to avoid physical contact. I promised myself that I would pay more attention in the future and that I would do everything I could to avoid touching him again.

"I have to make it up to you for my stupidity," I said, seductively.

"You don't need to. Stop being hard on yourself. You didn't hurt me" he said, kissing my shoulder.

"Let me do it. I'm sure you'll like it."

I kissed him tenderly before kneeling down in front of him. I grabbed his penis in my hand and stroked it slowly. My hand was gently rubbing up and down his length. He groaned when I stroked his balls with my other hand. Not being able to hold it any longer, I took him in my mouth.

First, I concentrated only on the head of his shaft. I licked it slowly several times before sucking it gently. He groaned as I was taking care of him with my mouth. I progressed slowly, taking him deeper and deeper while stroking the part out of my mouth.

"Oh fuck!" he moaned, putting his hands on the wall of the shower.

While still sucking him, I looked at him and I was proud to give him so much pleasure. Our eyes met and I giggled, which made him growl. I wanted to show him what I could do with my mouth, that I was not as inexperienced as that in regard to sex. I relaxed the muscles of my throat and took him entirely in my mouth.

"Jesus, Ana!" he gasped, surprised. "You're surprising."

I released his cock from my mouth and I raised my head to look at him with a cheeky smile.

"You like my way to make it up to you?" I purred, stroking him.

"These are the best apologies I've ever had in my life" he whispered hoarsely.

"Maybe I should stop as you said I didn't need to apologize" I teased, dropping his sex and pretending to get up.

"Little Minx" he laughed, caressing my cheek. "You like to drive me crazy with your mouth, don't you?"

I nodded with a mischievous look. I took him in my mouth and sucked him, alternating slow or fast rhythm, while I rubbed his balls with my hand. Several times I took him deep in my throat. When I felt he was close to cum, I focused on the head of his penis. I licked it and twirled my tongue around it.

"I'm going to come!" he warned me.

He tried to push me away so as not to come into my mouth, but I resisted. I keep going on with my caresses on his penis and he came in my mouth with a guttural cry. I swallowed his seed to the last drop. His taste was very good and I knew I would have to taste him again before the end of the weekend.

 **Christian POV**

Once my breathing returned back to normal, I helped Ana to get up. I grabbed her by the hips and kissed her passionately. I could taste myself on her tongue. My hand slipped between her folds and I noticed that her pussy was all wet.

"It was the best blowjob in my life. I would never have guessed that you were so good at it. It was amazing!" I exclaimed.

"I'm glad you liked it. I documented myself on this subject because I had a certain apprehension at the beginning and I wanted to be sure to do well" she replied, with that innocence that I loved. "Now, hurry up to get a condom. I want you so much."

"I hate using those fuckers" I grumbled. "I want to take you without any barrier between us. You'll see, it's even better."

I stroked her hips tenderly as I kissed her shoulders.

"Are you on birth control?" I murmured in her ear before biting the lobe.

She nodded and I was delighted. We were going to be able to fuck without condoms.

"I get tested for STDs every three months. My last test was a month ago" I announced, looking at her intensely. "Do you agree to do it without a condom? If you don't want to, I would totally understand."

She smiled before kissing me passionately. And here we went for a new round of hot sex. After I took her from behind in the shower, we washed up and dressed. When I found Ana in her room, she was drying her hair.

"I'll be in my office. I have to answer a few emails. Join me when you're done» I said.

I went to my office. I checked my phone and saw that I had a missed call from Elena. I knew what she wanted to talk about to me. She had wanted to give me potential submissive files for several weeks.

Normally, I never stayed so long without a submissive. But every time Elena evoked a new sub, I replied that I didn't need it at the moment even though I was totally sexually frustrated. I really needed to evacuate the tension but, curiously, I was beginning to experience weariness with my submissives.

It was always the same thing. They came on weekends; we spent almost all our time in my playroom where I fuck them. It had become mechanical and I began to get bored. Of course, the sex was good but it didn't give me the same excitement as before, the same eagerness to be on weekend to play with my submissive.

The last one didn't awake much interest in me for her. She was very obedient and didn't have any limits. But after a few weeks, she had begun to annoy me because she acted like a robot doing docilely what she had been taught. And I had ended her contract a few weeks later because she had gotten into her head that we could have a real love relationship.

Elena had sent me potential submissive files but none of them had caught my attention. These six months without sexual intercourses had created a real tension that I evacuated with a lot of sport. And three weeks ago, Ana had revived in me the sexual desire that had somehow disappeared. She had succeeded in arousing my interest but alas, she was off limit because of my golden rule.

And today, I was really happy to have a breach of my rule. There was something about her that attracted me and not only sexually. I really wanted to get to know her, to spend time with her.

I focused on my work. I checked my emails. None needed an urgent answer so I got up and left my office to join Ana. Why was she taking so much time? As I was going to go upstairs, I saw her in the living room with a broom in her hand. She was cleaning my mess from last night. When I saw that she was barefoot, I felt anger rising in me. How could she be so reckless? The idea that she could hurt herself with one of the glass pieces was unbearable.

 **Ana POV**

Once my hair was dry, I went down to meet Christian in his office. But first I went into the living room to clear the table. Then I decided to clean the pieces of glass from the glass that Christian broke last night. While I was sweeping to collect the pieces, he entered the living room and took the broom from my hands.

"Why are you cleaning glass pieces while you're barefoot? You could hurt yourself" he reproached me harshly." Let me do it. Go sit on the couch."

I did what he ordered me and I watched him cleaning. I was sincerely touched that he was angry with me. It meant that he was caring about me and that he really feared that I could have gotten hurt. It was cute to see him like that. Once he had finished, he sat down beside me.

"What do you want to do?"

"If you're considering sex, I'm sorry, but my aching body needs some rest after all this physical activity" I replied.

"What don't we play "Truth or Dare: Sexy?" We could learn a little more about each other." he suggested, after a time of reflection.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea."

"Do you have another shameful secret than believing you are frigid?"

"No, but it's not just that. Look at how you reacted when you thought Elliot had confided in me about you. As you said, you have trouble revealing yourself and I understand it perfectly. I wouldn't want you to shut yourself up completely if you ever came across a question or a dare that would make you feel uncomfortable" I explained.

"If it ever happened, to you or me, we say it and we draw another card. The other person won't insist."

"Okay," I conceded because I really wanted to know Christian a little more and this game was going to allow me to do that.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, I hope I didn't make you wait too long for the new chapter. Thank you to all for your kind message regarding my health. I'm doing well now. I've learned to deal with my illness. Much of the time I'm good but occasionally my illness reminds me that it's here.

I was planning to write one big chapter for the game Truth or Dare but then I realize that it was better that I do several shorter chapters because it would have taken me so much time to update and I didn't want to make you wait too long.

To .9, in this story, Ana started to dye her hair in blonde at college because she wanted a change in her looks. And then after a few years, she wanted to go back to her real hair color.

Thanks to everyone for the favorites, follows and reviews.

I hope you will like this chapter.

 **Thanks to my beta** **Frazilia** **for her work.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Ana POV**

He got up and came back with the box of the game. He took out the cards and the "Action / Truth" chip and put them on the coffee table.

"You want to toss a coin to decide who is starting?" he said cheerfully.

It was really nice to see him so relaxed and beaming. He looked like a child excited to play with his new toy that he had received for Christmas. His good humor made me audacious.

"I'll start," I said grabbing the chip.

I tossed it into the air and it landed on "Truth". I grabbed the first card from the stack and read the question aloud.

"Have you ever simulated an orgasm?" You already know the answer" I answered, putting the card back on the table.

He, in turn, tossed the chip that landed on "Truth". He took a card.

"How was your first time?" Like for all men I think, it was fast but good. "

"Did you have strong feelings about this girl?"

"No, I just wanted to fuck" he confessed.

"It's the difference between women and men. For most women, the first time is very important. We wait for the right partner, our first love, to give him this precious gift to show him that we love him. For men, the first time isn't so important. You just want to finally be able to plunge your dick in a pussy. Generally, you don't care about the girl" I replied sadly. "Maybe I'm too sentimental. I don't understand how such a beautiful experience can be so meaningful for some and so meaningless for others."

"I agree with you that the first time should be with someone we love. Was your first time like you wished it? Was he gentle, affectionate? Did he care about your pleasure or only his?"

"It hurt but he was tender. He took his time for me to get used to him and to make it more pleasant for me."

"At least, he has done something good" he whispered. "Generally, the first time is not necessarily a good experience, especially for the woman. Some don't want to remember this stressful or painful moment. There is no harm in losing our virginity with a person we don't have feelings for. I am not saying that all teenagers should lose their virginity with a random person. For me, the most important thing for two people in love is that their first time goes well, that they are not stressed out of fear of not doing well. Not being virgins will not make it less romantic, less important. What really matters is this wonderful time they will live, the one they will remember because it was their first tender and romantic moment."

I was in shock. I never imagined that Christian could be so romantic. Who would have thought that, especially given his lifestyle? Even though I still thought that the person to whom we give our virginity was important, I had to confess that he wasn't necessarily wrong.

"Your argument makes sense. I never thought of it from that angle" I confessed.

I tossed the chip and then grabbed a "Truth" card.

"What fantasies do you have on your list of fantasies?" Since sex didn't interest me until last night, I never made a list. I'll have to think about it and do it."

"What's a mood killer for you?" he said after pulling a "Truth" card. "The thing that makes me lose a hard-on during sexual intercourse is when the woman screams loudly, probably thinking that it pleased men. It's impossible for me. It's like someone is murdering her. And you doubt that she really feels pleasure. I fucked once on a woman like that and it was a lesson to me."

I burst out laughing at his reply and his expression of terror on his face. This experience had really left him with a bad memory. I understood him perfectly. During my first year at college, one of the girls in our dorm was very noisy during her sexual intercourses. I had to admit that it frightened me at first. Being a virgin, I didn't understand why she was screaming loudly. Sex was supposed to be something good whereas it looked like she was in pain.

"You should see your face. She really frightened you" I laughed. "How did it end? Did you continue despite her screams?"

"No. I ordered her to stop it. But I couldn't get a hard-on back after that so I left" he explained.

After getting back to seriousness, I tossed the chip and it landed on "Dare". I took a card and read it in my head. I was delighted that my first date was not too hard.

"Remove an undergarment" I announced, putting the card back on the coffee table.

I looked at him innocently while my hands went to my back, under my shirt, to unfasten my bra. Still staring at him, I slowly slid the shoulder straps down my arms, one after the other. I grabbed my bra under my shirt and removed it with a naughty smile. I put my underwear on the coffee table.

I was surprised by myself and the self-confidence that I felt in front of him. Usually, I would have blushed and avoided his gaze because I would have been so uncomfortable to have to do something so sexy in front of a man. But I felt totally serene, uninhibited and I was proud to see the desire in his eyes. The plain girl I was had managed to capture the attention of the sexiest man I ever met.

 **Christian POV**

I looked at Ana with envy. I loved both facets of her. On the one hand, she could be innocent due to her lack of sexual experience. On the other hand, she behaved like a real femme fatale, without being vulgar, stirring up a real desire in a man. I was eager to see her future dares. If she executed them sexily like she just did, I was going to have trouble to restrain myself from not fucking her. I really wanted to give her sore body time to recover from all our intercourses, so I had to put up with it.

I took a "Truth" card.

"At what age did you lose your virginity?" I read aloud.

Fuck! Why did it have to be me who had to answer this question? I couldn't tell Ana the truth. She wouldn't understand and would be shocked to discover that I had lost my virginity at 15. But I didn't want to lie to her. She was honest with me and I could not betray her like that.

"So how old were you?" she said, interrupting my thoughts.

"17," I said with regret.

"Was she a girl from your high school?"

"Yes. I wanted to fuck and she wanted it too. It was a quickie in the boys' locker room" I lied again.

I was mentally begging Ana to move on to another topic. I was so angry with myself for those two lies. I didn't want to have to lie to her once again. And luckily for me, she didn't push this question further.

"What's your excuse when you really don't want to have sex?" During my relationship with Nick, I pretended several times that I had had a long day and that I was tired. I should have known that he had accepted my excuse too easily and I finally understood why."

This asshole was lucky that he wasn't in front of me otherwise I would have punched him in his face. He had not only cheated on her several times but on top of that, he had actually made her believe she had a problem when it was untrue. She had given him her heart, her virginity and he had made fun of her. I understood why she had made a complete break with men and sex. She was so sweet and romantic and this son of a bitch had hurt her and betrayed her in the worst way.

"Not all men are like him. You will find a man who will treat you and love you as you deserve. I'm sure of this. Don't let this bastard have an impact on you anymore. He is not worth it. Give men and love a second chance" I said, fondling her hand tenderly.

"Thank you, Christian. What you just said was beautiful and it really touches me."

I was honest. She was a wonderful person and she deserved to find her prince charming. Suddenly, I felt a pang in my heart when I was imagining her happy with another man. Why did I feel sad about this idea? I would be really happy for her if she found her true love.

Not wanting to think about that anymore, I tossed the chip that landed on "Dare".

"Kiss tenderly the barefoot of the other player"

I put back the card on the table and then grabbed one of her feet which made her chuckle. I slowly approached it from my mouth while staring at her. I gently kissed her soft skin. I tenderly kissed her foot for several minutes and then I did the same with the other foot.

 **Ana POV**

Christian kissed my foot tenderly and I found it terribly sensual. This man was truly incredible. Every time he touched a part of my body, he could excite me. He could also affect me with his words. What he said earlier had touched me deeply. Certainly, this snow storm had really been a godsend. The more I learned about him, the more I liked him.

"Did you like it?" he asked, releasing my foot.

"It was perfect" I reassured him before picking a new card. "What is the sexual act you would never do?"

I thought for a long time to find an answer. I knew only a few sexual practices and none of them disgusted me. Then I remembered a conversation I had heard in college. A guy was telling his friend about his sexual intercourse from the night before. He had described a practice that had disgusted me.

"I don't know what this practice is called. I heard two men talk about it once in college. One of them was telling that the woman had agreed to let him pee on her and that she had even drunk his urine" I said disgustedly. "How can anyone accept that? It's disgusting and degrading."

"It's called a golden shower and I totally agree with you. I can't imagine anyone having pleasure by getting urinated on" he answered before choosing a card.

"What is the most unusual place you made love at?" I think it's probably in a BDSM club."

"Do you go there often?" Is that where you see your submissive?"

"I only went to a BDSM club a few times at the beginning of my training to become a dominant. I prefer to have some privacy. I meet my submissive at home."

"Do you have a sex dungeon in your penthouse?" I exclaimed surprised which made him burst out laughing.

"I call it my playroom, but yes, it's kind of a sex dungeon," he said laughing. "I can do what I want without worrying that my secret will be unveiled to the public."

"It must be exhausting to always be on your guard, always having to lie to your family" I replied, sad for him. "You can't really be yourself with the people you love out of fear of their reaction. I understand your fear but I'm sure their reaction won't be that bad. They all think you're gay, have accepted it despite it's not being the truth and are hopefully waiting for you to come out. They love you and will accept every one and each of your decisions. Of course, at the beginning, they will be in shock because your lifestyle is special but once you explain to them what the BDSM is, they will not reject you."

"I'm not as sure as you Ana. They will probably accept my lifestyle because they will have no choice but I know that my parents will be disappointed. They will never tell me so as not to hurt me but I will see it in their eyes every time I meet them" he replied sullen and tense.

"I think you're mistaken and it would a relief for you if you confessed everything to your family. But I understand perfectly if you don't want to do it. No one can force you to do it, you have to decide it for yourself" I consoled him, tenderly caressing his hand to reassure him.

To make things more relaxed and to see him smiling, I picked a "Truth" card.

"Who or what makes you blush spontaneously?" It must be when a person talks about sex. On the one hand, because of my inexperience, and on the other hand, I find it embarrassing when people tell their sex stories. This is supposed to be an intimate thing."

"So when you will have a boyfriend, you won't tell anything to Katherine?"

"I will tell her about him, who he is, what we do together but not about our sexual intercourse. I know she doesn't feel the same embarrassment as I do, but I can't talk to her about my sex life"

"I understand you. I think like you, we shouldn't tell this kind of stories, we should keep them for ourselves" he said before choosing a new card.

"Have you ever had sex with someone you don't remember the name of?" I don't remember the names of my subs during my training to become a dominant."

"What does this training consist of?"

"A dominant taught me how to behave, how to act with a submissive. He also showed me sexual practices. At first, he was watching over me to make sure that I had learned the lessons, treated the subs well and respected their desires and boundaries; also that I had the good attitude of a dominant and stopped if she said her safe word. It is a word that the submissive uses to signal to the dominant that she is approaching her limit or she wants the dominant to stop. It is important to have safe words so that the dominant and the submissive are in complete confidence" he explained.

Thanks to Christian's explanations, I realized that I had misjudged the BDSM on one point. I assumed it was violence, abuse. But I realized that it was regulated and that it was really a matter of trust between two people. On the other hand, I persisted in finding it impossible to understand that a person could get pleasure in being treated as an object, a possession.

"How old were you when you decided to be a dominant?"

"21"

"Is your phobia to be touched related to this decision?"

"Yes. I can make sure that the submissive doesn't touch me while I fuck her. Either by attaching her hands or by tying her to an object."

Poor Christian! His daily life was difficult. Between protecting his lifestyle, his lies to his family, and his fear of being touched, it had to be hard for him. I knew where his need to control everything came from.

At that moment, I felt the irrepressible need to protect him, to help him so that his life would be less complicated so that he could finally be happy, be himself without needing to be on his guard or hiding behind a mask. If he accepted my help, I would be there for him. He would be able to rely on my friendship and support. Kate and José had done it for me 6 years ago and I will never thank them enough.

"Your turn," he said, interrupting my thoughts.

I smiled before throwing the chip and took a card.

"Did you ever fall asleep while making love?" "No, but almost."

He burst out laughing, which made me laugh too.

"I'm not even surprised that you answered that. This guy was really bad!" he said between two laughs.

"I was really tired that night. Usually, it didn't take him that much time to come. But that night it took him much longer. I was going to fall asleep when he finally came" I said.

"It was a miracle that he managed to find your vagina without using a map. I'm absolutely sure that the other women with whom he slept were also simulating."

After we got our breath back, he picked a card.

"Have you ever had sex with someone of the same sex?" Never"

Actually, I was glad to have agreed to play this game. We were having a good time and I was learning a little bit more about Christian. I was hoping we could become friends once back in Seattle.

"Who was your first kiss? How was it?" It was Nick. He was gentle and tender" I replied with regret.

I didn't regret how my first kiss and my first time happened. It had happened exactly as I had wanted and with my first love. Nick had been tender, affectionate and had not rushed me. What I regretted was how our relationship ended. I had discovered that the man I loved had been playing with me and had lied to me about his love for me and his fidelity.

And today, I discovered that he had wounded me even more deeply when he succeeded to convince me that something was wrong with me. Out of pride, it had absolutely not bothered him to lie and put all his wrongs on me. He had managed to make me believe that it was only my fault that he had been looking for sex elsewhere because he wanted a woman receptive to his caresses which I wasn't. He knew that I had no experience with men and he had used this weakness to persuade me of my so-called frigidity. He knew that I didn't have much confidence in me and yet he hadn't hesitated for a second to break my heart into a thousand pieces.

Christian was right. I had to get a fresh start, move on from this asshole. All the men weren't like Nick. I should just be less naive in the future. And now that I knew how divine sex was, I didn't intend to deprive myself once I got back to Seattle.

"I don't understand. How could this bastard be your first kiss? You're beautiful, intelligent, and funny. Boys had to fight for you in high school" he asked, puzzled.

He couldn't know it but with this simple remark, he had just reopened an old wound. He couldn't understand seeing that he knew me as I was today, not the teenage girl I had been who was called "fat cow" by high school students.

It had been a hard fight against myself to finally be the one I was today. Even if I had accepted my new look and had learned to love myself, those years of mockery and hurtful glances caused damage in me. I didn't have much self-confidence and, despite what Christian said, I found myself plain.

"No, they didn't" I mumbled avoiding his stare.

"How is it possible? Are they stupid or what? You're so gorgeous..."

"Let it go, Christian. It doesn't matter" I interrupted him.

I knew I should have told him everything but I didn't want to. I was ashamed of myself and I had trouble talking about my former obesity to anyone. I didn't want him to know that part of me, not for the moment.

He grabbed my chin to force me to look at him. He was worried.

"Ana, tell me what's going on."

"Nothing"

"I can see that this is not true. Talk to me."

"You said you would not insist if I didn't want to answer a question. Please drop it. I don't want to talk about it" I pleaded. "Let's keep playing."

"Okay," he conceded with regret.

 **Christian POV**

I didn't understand what had just happened. Everything was going well; we were having a good time. When she announced that her ex had been her first kiss, I was really surprised to learn that. I didn't understand how this asshole could be the first one to have tasted Ana's delicious lips. It was impossible. She must have had a boyfriend before him. I was a horn dog in high school so I couldn't believe that the boys in her high school had not hit on a girl as beautiful and sexy as her.

I could see sadness in her beautiful blue eyes when she tried to avoid my stare. I realized she also had hidden wounds. I had agreed not to insist because I had promised her and I didn't want her to be angry with me. I hoped she would eventually talk to me. I felt a certain fear and anger just at the thought that a boy had harmed her in high school.

I forced myself to put aside what had just happened and picked a "Dare" card.

"Do a sensual massage for 5 min to the other player."

This dare will allow me to dispel the tension and to smooth the situation between us.

She smiled and I was relieved to see that her good humor was back. I got up to allow her to lie flat on the couch. I straddled her and began to gently massage her back over her shirt. She grunted in satisfaction.

"I'm not going too hard?" I asked, not used to making this kind of caress.

"No, you're doing it very well" she moaned.

I continued my sensual caresses on her back. My cock reacted to her moans and the feel of her ass against it. I went up slowly to her neck. I touched her soft skin and I felt that her shoulders were really knotted. I massaged it with more pressure to try to make the tension go away.

"It is amazing. You're really good" she purred.

I leaned forward and kissed her neck.

"Again?" I whispered into the hollow of her ear.

She moaned to approve. I bit the lobe of her ear and then wet kissed her in the neck and on the top of her back while I massaged it firmly.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't want to bring back a bad memory and I shouldn't have insisted" I apologized to her.

She squirmed to turn over on her back, facing me. She stroked my cheek tenderly while smiling at me.

"Don't worry, I'm not angry. I'm not ready to talk about it yet, not because I don't trust you but because it's still hard for me to talk about it" she reassured me.

My fears about what had happened to her resurfaced and I felt the anger invading me.

"No one hurt me physically" she added as if she had read my thoughts. "It's really adorable that you're worried about me."

I smiled before kissing her softly. Her lips were so delicious. I would taste them for hours if I could.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, I'm so sorry to have taken so much time to update. I know how frustrating it is when a story has not been updated for a long time. I'll try to post quicker in the future.

Thanks to everyone for the favorites, follows and reviews. When I started writing this story I wasn't expecting that so many people will like it. I'm really touched by all this.

 **Thanks to my beta** **Frazilia** **for her work**.

I need to point out something about the game Truth or Dare. It goes like that: one of the players throw the chip Truth/Dare than take a card depending on the result of the toss. I know some of you are disappointed that Christian lied to Ana but he didn't really think clearly because he's not used to confiding to someone. And if he hadn't answered the question Ana would have been suspicious. He's lost because it's the first time that he trust someone else than Elena. So he's going to make mistakes.

I hope you will like this chapter.

 **Chapter 5**

 **Ana POV**

We're kissing passionately. I was swaying my pelvis to rub my sex against Christian's. I moaned with pleasure while burying my hands in his hair. Suddenly, he put an end to our kiss.

"Let's keep playing," he said rising from above me.

"Or we can have fun in a different way" I replied seductively.

I grabbed his hand and pulled on it to force him to straddle me back but he resisted.

"You said you needed time to recover after all of our sexual intercourses."

"I had enough recovery time" I replied sensually, standing up. "I want you so much."

I stroked his erection through his pants. He grabbed my hand and kissed it tenderly.

"Believe me, I want sex as much as you but your body needs rest after all this sexual activity. We can wait a little longer."

He sat down on the couch next to me. I saw that he was determined not to yield to my advances. Despite my stiffness, I wanted to fully take advantage of this weekend.

"It's nice of you to care about my well-being. I assure you I'm fine. I'm just a little sore, that's all" I reassured him, getting closer to him.

"We will be stuck in this cottage a day or two and I would like to take advantage of this short time with you. I want to have as many orgasms as possible before we return to Seattle because it will be a long time before I will be intimate with a man."

"Why? Now that you know that you are not frigid, I don't see why you would deprive yourself of sex" he said puzzled.

"Because I need to have feelings for a man to sleep with him. I don't judge people who have one-night stands, it's just that I'm a real romantic. You're the exception."

"You can give yourself pleasure" he replied with a smirk.

"That's why I specify intimate with a man," I said seductively, before throwing the chip and taking a Truth card

"Do you know bondage? Have you ever tried it?" "I think I know what bondage is. This is when you are tied during sex."

Christian nodded.

"I have never tried this practice. I have nothing against being tied to a bed; on the contrary, I think it can be exciting. But the bondage you practice doesn't interest me. Being tied into uncomfortable and sometimes degrading positions wouldn't bring me pleasure. This is not a criticism of your lifestyle or toward people who practice bondage. Everyone is free to love what they want. It's just my feeling."

"You don't need to justify yourself. I know that you only give your opinion on the subject and that you don't make any judgments on the BDSM or the people who are part of this lifestyle."

He tossed the chip in the air then took a card.

"If you had to choose a porn movie, what theme would it be?" "Obviously, I would take a movie with dominant/submissive scenes."

"Aside from your phobia of being touched, what prompted you to choose the BDSM as a lifestyle?" I asked interestedly.

"I didn't know anything about it at first. A high school friend told me about this lifestyle and offered to go to a party to see how it went. I agreed and I was attracted to this environment where control reigns. That night I watched fascinating scenes. It was incredible to see the trust between a dominant and his submissive, the pleasure she got from satisfying the needs and desires of her master. It might sound crazy to you but she was really delighted to depend on him, to trust him with her life and not to have to make choices, to make decisions. He did it for her and she liked that. He only cared for her well-being while remaining dominant."

He was right. It was incomprehensible to me. I couldn't imagine that a person could be happy to be the property of someone. It wasn't just a simple role-playing game. For me, a submissive was losing her personality the moment she accepted to belong to a dominant, to let him make all the decisions for her.

"A dominant woman approached me that night. Seeing my interest, she offered me to become her submissive and I accepted her proposal. I needed to depend on someone, someone who was not afraid to punish me. I had a rough start in life and because of that, I was a turbulent and very difficult teenager. I needed help to get my life back on track and that's what happened. My grades improved as well as my behavior. And for the first time, I could see pride in the eyes of my parents. I was her submissive for four years until I no longer wanted to be a submissive but a dominant. She helped me in my training. And today I need to control everything to not suffer as I have in the past" he confessed.

I could see the pain in his eyes. Whatever happened to him, it had deeply marked and wounded him. I felt the irrepressible need to hug him to comfort him but I stopped myself from doing it. Like me, he had experienced hard times when he was young and he was still suffering because of the aftermath from his past today. To make things more relaxed, I decided to continue the game.

"Describe the underwear you are currently wearing." "You already know how my bra is," I said, pointing to the underwear on the coffee table. "I wear white cotton panties. Not really exciting. "

"On the contrary" he contradicted me with a smirk. "If you are already so sexy by wearing simple plain underwear, I can't even imagine how much of a turn-on you would be with sexy underwear. Too bad I won't have the opportunity to see this wonderful sight."

With a gleam of desire in his eyes, he tossed the chip and then took a card.

"Have you ever cheated on your partner? If yes, why? Did you tell her?" "No, I dedicate myself to only one woman at a time. If I no longer feel desire or am bored of a submissive, I put an end to her contract."

"You mean that you only had contractual relationships with subs? Have you ever been in love?"

"I don't do romance. I fuck hard" he answered honestly.

"Are love and BDSM incompatible? Are there no married couples in this lifestyle?" I asked, bewildered.

"No, it isn't incompatible. Hearts and flowers are not for me. I just want sex, no feelings, no commitment."

"Maybe one day you'll get attached and will have feelings for one of your subs" I replied with hope that one day he will open his heart to a woman.

"I don't think so and my subs know that they shouldn't expect more than a purely sexual relationship. I'm very clear on that from the beginning. If one of them begins to imagine a love story between us, I terminate her contract."

I looked at him puzzled. Why was he forcefully rejecting love? It was strange. For him, it was totally inconceivable that one day he could fall in love. But he had confirmed that BDSM and love can work together. He acted as if no woman could love him whereas he was a kind, tender and altruistic man.

"You are disappointed by my cold behavior with women" he whispered.

"No, I'm just sad for you. You reject love as if it were something wrong when it is the most beautiful feeling that exists. I sincerely hope that you will meet a woman who will make you change your mind and to whom you will offer your heart. You deserve it. You're a good man."

He seemed lost by what I had just said as if he were surprised that someone could say nice things about him.

"It's your turn," he said, hoping to change the subject.

I tossed the chip and took a Dare card.

"You are blindfolded. The other player makes you taste something. You must guess what it is."

Christian immediately recovered his good mood, delighted with this dare. He got up, went into the kitchen and then came back with a table napkin.

"To blindfold your eyes" he explained.

He folded the napkin and tied it around my head. I heard him go away, probably to fetch the mystery food. I waited patiently and was surprised to find that I was already excited by this dare. Being blind made the experience more sensual, sexier.

I heard Christian coming back and sitting down in front of me on the coffee table.

"Open your mouth" he ordered, authoritarian, which made me wetter.

I gladly complied.

"Bite"

I obeyed and my mouth was invaded by the taste of orange. A bit of juice ran down my chin. I was going to wipe it when suddenly I felt Christian's tongue licking the dripping juice.

"Delicious" he whispered

I swallowed the orange and opened my mouth again. He gave me another piece of fruit and I ate it with delight. The taste was exacerbated due to my blindness. I bit into the next piece of orange and again Christian sensually licked the dripping juice. With him, a plain gesture became sensual, sexual. He continued to feed me with pieces of orange and each time he licked the juice down my chin. This dare became even more sensual and erotic when he started feeding me with his mouth. He put a piece in his mouth and he gave it to me when he kissed me tenderly. His tongue met mine with passion to give me food. I chewed the last piece of orange when I felt his lips on mine and we kissed passionately. He undid the knot of the table napkin and removed it from my eyes.

"It was very erotic," I said. "I think I'll never be able to eat an orange again without thinking back to this moment."

With a smirk, he sat down on the couch by my side and took the chip then a card.

"Write something that excites you with your tongue on the back of the other player and have him guess what you have written."

He put down the card and asked me to turn around to show him my back. I unbuttoned my shirt and took it off. He bent over me and I felt his hot breath.

"There are two words" he announced before beginning to write each letter slowly with the tip of his tongue.

"Y-O-U-R-L-I-P-S" I spelled the letters gradually. "My lips."

I turned to face him, surprised by his answer. I never thought he would say that.

"You think my lips are exciting?" I asked.

"Very exciting. They are plump and soft. You have a tic when you're nervous: you bite your lower lip. It's very sexy. Several times, I've wanted to bite this delicious lip when I saw you do it. And now that I know you're doing wonderful fellatio, your lips are even more exciting. Your delicious lips around my cock is a breathtaking sight."

"I'm surprised because I didn't think my lips could have such an effect on a man. But I am delighted to learn that. And I think you'll be pleased to know that I intend to give you more blowjobs this weekend" I replied naughtily, putting on my shirt.

"I can't wait" he murmured, a glimmer of desire shining in his gray eyes.

I grabbed the chip, tossed it and then took a Truth card.

"What music do you find very erotic?" "I don't think I'll surprise you by responding Sexual Healing by Marvin Gaye. With Let's get it on, these are the two sexiest and sensual songs that instantly put me in the mood."

"So you just have to hear one of these songs to want to fuck," he said with a wicked smile. "It's good to know."

"You already know that I want you. You won't need this music during this stay" I replied, getting closer to him to kiss him.

"Be patient Beautiful. The wait will be worth it" he whispered as he moved away from me before taking a card.

"Have you ever been caught pleasuring yourself?" "Yes. When I was 14, my brother came into my room without knocking. After that, I used to lock the door of my room or masturbated under the shower."

"The situation could have been worse. It could have been your mother instead of Elliot."

"Impossible, my mother knocked and waited for me to allow her to come in my room. Unlike Elliot, she and my father have always respected my personal space as well as the one of my brother and sister."

"You are lucky. I am an only child and I would have liked to have a sister or a brother with whom I could have had fun, shared and confided in difficult times. We would have supported each other" I replied regretfully.

If I had had a brother or sister, maybe I would not have gone through the divorce of my parents so badly and I would not have sought comfort in food. But finally, I met Kate and Jose who became a sister and a brother to me. I took a new card.

"What is the most sensitive part of your body?" "My nipples. As you must have noticed it, you only have to barely touch them to get them hard and to put me in a state of excitement. I didn't know that until last night and I discovered it thanks to you and your talents in terms of sex."

"The pleasure was all mine. I'm glad you've made that discovery thanks to me" he replied with a smirk, proud of himself.

He tossed the chip and then took a card.

"Did you ever lose envy while you were making love?" "The only time this happened is with the screaming girl."

"Am I too loud during our intercourses?" I asked, worried.

I had lived our hot intercourses fully and intensely. And maybe I had been too noisy and I didn't realize it.

"Don't worry, you are perfect. Your moans and your cries of pleasure are a sweet melody in my ears." "You would be hearing this sweet melody right now if you didn't reject my advances" I replied pouting.

"Ana, I'm trying to do what's right for you. If I had my way, I'd be fucking you on every surface, every furniture in this room. But I'm thinking about your well-being and for now, your body needs rest. You think the opposite because you are excited but trust me when I tell you that you need to recover after all the physical activity from last night and this morning" he murmured caressing my cheek tenderly. "So stop your seduction game because it's not gonna work on me. I know how to control myself and I will not yield. We won't do anything until we have finished playing this game."

"Fine" I pretended to yield to his argument.

He was going to see that I could be a real temptress if I wanted, and when I really want something, I always get it. I wanted him so much and I knew that I would get what I wanted, that I would have him before the end of the game.

"Did you ever regret to have slept with someone?" I read aloud after taking a Truth card.

"I think the answer is more than obvious" he interrupted me before I could answer.

"You're right. Your turn" I said, giving him the chip.

"Pour jam into the other player's navel. You must remove it by licking it" he read after taking a Dare card.

He fetched jam in the kitchen while I lay down on the couch and unbuttoned my shirt. I had purposely unbuttoned it completely while three buttons were enough. I was going to tease him with my breasts. It was incredible the effect Christian had on me. Normally, I was all shy with men but with him, I was adventurous. I did things that I never would have imagined to do. Never in my life, would I have imagined seducing a man by using my body and my assets.

He came back and knelt beside me, in front of my belly. He smirked as he ogled my breasts. He opened the jar of jam, took a spoonful and poured it over my navel. He leaned in and slowly licked the jam. He took his mission to heart and cleaned meticulously every centimeter of my skin covered with jam. When the tip of his tongue was inserted inside my navel, I moaned with pleasure. Of course, I would have liked him to tease with his tongue another part of my body located further south, but for the moment I was fully enjoying the moment.

Once he had finished licking all the jam, he left a trail of wet kisses on my skin slowly up towards my face. He had decided to tease me too because when he was at the level of my breasts, he pinched my nipples between his fingers which made me utter a guttural cry.

"You really are a little minx" he chuckled before giving me a quick kiss. "You truly should follow my advice and wait patiently for the end of the game. If you continue to seduce me, you will be really frustrated because I will not yield despite everything you can do."

He stepped away from me, got up and brought the jar of jam back in the kitchen. Meanwhile, I stood up and closed my shirt. He had seen through my game. But I wasn't going to give up. In spite of his confidence, I was going to make him cave.

He sat down next to me and I took a card.

"Simulate an orgasm during 30 seconds."

Even Fate had decided to make things easier for me. What better than this dare to tease him? I looked at him maliciously and began to moan softly.

"Oh Christian, that's good. Fuck me harder! Yes like this!"

My groans became more intense. I closed my eyes and I imagined him taking me hard on the couch. I was all wet just thinking about it.

"Hum yes, faster!" I gasped.

Finally, I uttered a guttural cry as if I'd just come and threw my head back. After a short time, I looked up at him and smiled.

"Quite convincing, isn't it?" I asked, looking at the bulge in his pants.

"Totally. You know very well how to simulate but despite the groans, it is easy for me to realize that a woman simulates. During orgasm, the body of a woman reacts and it is difficult to simulate this" he replied proudly.

"I can take care of this situation" I murmured stroking his hard member through his pants.

"I haven't changed my mind. But if you want to suck me, fine but it would be very frustrating for you because I will be the only one to come."

Even if I wanted to take him in my mouth, there was no way that he would be the only one to come. I withdrew my hand from his shaft.

"No blowjob for you. If I have to wait then you too" I replied. "Your turn."

He chuckled at the same time as he tossed the chip and then took a card.

"Monogamy or polygamy?" "Monogamy. As I said earlier, I dedicate myself to only one woman at a time. I ask my submissive to devote herself solely to me during the term of our contract and I find it normal that I have the same consideration for her. Moreover, I have never been the type of man to have several conquests at the same time."

Despite his particular lifestyle, Christian had certain values and a respect for women.

I took a Truth card.

"What is your favorite role-playing game?"

I was thinking for a moment to mentally make a list of possible role plays and decide which one would excite me the most.

"I would probably say the teacher and the student."

"Interesting" he murmured. "What scenario would you imagine? Why would it excite you?"

"The studious student had a bad grade on a test. She knows that her parents will be unhappy and that her average will fall because of this bad grade. She goes to the teacher at the end of the class to ask him to change his note. The teacher remains inflexible so she begs him saying she will do whatever he wants. The teacher, who finds the student attractive, offers to give her a better grade if she satisfies his sexual needs. As a good and obedient little girl, she accomplishes the task with ardor and pleasure. I find this scenario exciting because I'm seeing myself in this student. I have always been studious, the perfect student following the rules to the letter. And this role-playing game would allow me to let go and break this image as a model student. Role-playing allows us to be different from whom we usually are, to do what we don't dare to do. Of course, I never did what I just described and I never fantasized about one of my teachers."

"I love your scenario. You have a good imagination for someone who wasn't interested in sex until yesterday" he answered before taking a card.

"How many women did you make love with?" "I never counted how many women I had fucked. I would say less than 40."

"How many subs have you had?"

"15"

I was surprised by that number because it was a lot while he has been a dominant for only 6 years.

"Wow! It's a lot. Either they weren't what you expected, or you get tired easily" I exclaimed.

"Both. But I ended some contracts because several subs had imagined having a romantic relationship with me."

"So it makes 15 subs, the girl with whom you lost your virginity, the dominant woman" I counted.

"And several subs during my training to be dominant" he added. "But I don't remember exactly how many."

"You forgot the girls before you discover the universe of BDSM."

He nodded. I noticed that he looked uncomfortable, tensed to evoke his pre-BDSM conquests. Why did he react like this? He was normal until I talked about this period. Obviously, there was something he didn't want to talk to me about. I decided not to insist because he has the right to want to not confide fully in me, as I had done with him about my teenage years.

I tossed the chip and took a Dare card.

"The other player has to give you a hickey. You decide where the hickey will be made."

The game became interesting with this dare. I already knew where he was going to give me this hickey but I pretended to think aloud.

"Let's see. You can't do it somewhere Kate can see or she'll know something happened between us. So it's impossible to do in the neck. I only see two possibilities: either on the inside of the top of my thigh or on one of my breasts" I said starting to slowly unbuttoning my shirt. "I chose the second option."

I unbuttoned the last button and revealed my perky breasts to Christian. A glimmer of desire shone in his eyes and I heard him breathe with difficulty.

"You want to play it like this? Fine" he said before catching me and made me straddling him.

He grabbed my hip with one hand while the other one stroked one of my breasts tenderly. He drew circles around my hard nipple. He did the same thing with the second breast. Then he leaned forward, his mouth a few centimeters away from my breast. I felt his hot breath on my hard nipple and I groaned in pleasure while putting my hands in his hair.

"Suck my nipples" I whimpered, swaying my hips to rub his hardening member against my wet sex.

He obeyed and his lips nibbled one of my nipples. He teased it with small and fast licking before sucking it eagerly.

"That feels so good" I groaned taking my other nipple between my fingers to pinch it. "You made me wait enough."

He giggled and his laughter echoed on my nipple. He abandoned it to kiss the skin of my breast, drawing a circle around my nipple. He wet kissed it tenderly. He did the same with the other breast. He gently bit my sensitive skin and then sucked it. He alternated between licking, nipping and sucking as I continued to grind my pelvis. I was close to coming. I uttered a guttural cry and threw my head back when he bit my skin more forcefully. It excited me a lot that he marked me and I would be able to see the proof of his desire for me on my skin for several days. Suddenly he pulled me away from him and forced me to sit down on the couch beside him.

"What is going on?" I gasped totally lost.

Everything was going fine. I was finally going to have an orgasm after all this waiting and he was enjoying it as much as me. So why had he stopped and pulled me away from him?

"I gave you a hickey as required. Now we can keep going on with the game" he explained.

I looked at him speechless, bewildered. He was joking, right? He couldn't seriously think we were going to play when I was all wet and on the verge of coming.

"Let's keep having fun as we were before you stopped us" I retorted trying to straddle him back but he prevented me.

"I warned you not to play this game with me because I would not yield. You can always try but you won't succeed" he whispered in my ear before kissing my temple and moving away from me to take the Truth/Dare chip.

The task would be much more difficult than I expected it to be because he was determined to abstain from sex until the end of the game and obviously it was easier for him to control himself. But I was on fire and I was just as determined to fuck now, not later.

"Game on Christian," I thought in my head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone,**

 **I am deeply sorry for my long absence** **and for not having updated this** **fanfic** **for several months.** **My father died in November and I was really busy with everything I had to do after his death, in addition to my job.** **I didn't have time to write and I had to put this story on pause.** **But now I'll be able to resume writing.**

 **Thanks to everyone for the favorites, follows and reviews.** **Thanks to my beta** **Frazilia** **for her work.**

 **I hope you will like this chapter.**

 **Chapter** **6**

 **Christian** **POV**

I looked at Ana with a smirk. I found her little game of seduction very entertaining. She was trying hard to make me cave in but, despite all her efforts, she would not succeed. She didn't know who she was dealing with. Although I really wanted her, I was holding back for her and for her well-being.

She was frustrated and didn't understand why I was pushing her away but, that was normal given her inexperience. She didn't know that her body was going to need to recover from all the physical activity of this weekend. We really had enjoyed last night and this morning, and I had the intention to fuck her as much as possible during this intimate moment that was offered to us by the snowstorm. I didn't want to be forced to abstain from sex because her body would be exhausted.

I was about to toss the chip when I saw she still hadn't buttoned up her shirt, exposing her firm breasts and her hard nipples. It took me some strength earlier to stop cajoling them. I could spend hours kissing them, caressing them and sucking on their tips. Her breasts were perfect, neither too small nor too big. Some men liked big tits but not me. I preferred natural breasts that I could hold in my hands to silicone breasts like those of Pamela Anderson.

"You don't button up your shirt?"

"Why? Does it bother you?" She replied teasing.

"Not at all" I giggled with a smirk.

She had decided to pull out the big guns. She was really determined to have me fuck her before the end of the game. Until now, I controlled myself but if she kept doing this, it would be more difficult for me to resist her. Despite her innocence, she knew how to tease a man without trying too hard.

I tossed the chip then took a "Truth" card.

"What clothes excite you particularly?" "Sexy underwear" I replied. "But for me, it isn't enough to just wear sexy lingerie, the attitude of the woman is also important. She must be confident, be seductive and sexy but not vulgar. I think you'll do that perfectly and you'll drive nuts a lot of men."

I mentally imagined Ana in a corsage set, thong and garter belt that would make me appreciate her beautiful body and sublime curves at their true value. I was frustrated by the fact that I would never have the opportunity to see her in such an outfit.

"I don't have a lot of self-confidence and I'm not used to act as a sexy woman. This is the first time I do it. I do it with you because I trust you and I know you won't make fun of me if I do something wrong while trying to be sexy" She explained.

"Believe me, you shouldn't doubt your sexy attitude. You are naturally talented. You will become more and more confident in yourself with time and experience" I reassured her.

She smiled and took a "Truth" card.

"Have you ever tried spanking? Tell your story." "I experimented it involuntarily. One night, while Nick was taking me from behind, he started slapping my butt. I asked him to stop that because it was hurting me."

"I am truly sorry. This jerk really messed up with you. Spanking is very exciting when it's done well. But I can understand that you don't want to try again because of this bad experience" I answered, sincerely sorry for her. "It's a good thing you told him to stop. You must never do anything that displeases you only to please a man, even if you love him."

"When I think about it, I was really stupid not to realize he wasn't in love with me. Some signs were obvious but I preferred to not see them" She giggled nervously before becoming serious again. "He did it again another night, a few days after the first time. He justified himself by pretending that he thought I might have changed my mind. I was angry and made him understand that he should never ever do that again."

I felt anger rising in me. Luckily I didn't have this fucker in front of me otherwise I would have beaten him up. Ana was a wonderful woman and he had treated her like crap. He hadn't even respected her wishes. Her past was intriguing me even more. What had happened to her for that this asshole to be her first love? Something was wrong. She could have any man and she had chosen him. He must've told her a lot of bullshit for her to fall in love with this moron.

"In the future, you should set more requirements for men and be aware of the sweet talkers. It's a good thing you don't have sex easily with a man. It will save you a lot of disappointment. Katherine should advise you and give you her opinion on your future boyfriends. Since she has more experience than you with men, she could tell you who only wants sex."

"Nick was good at lying. Despite her experience, Kate also fell for his lies and thought he was kind and serious."

"Did you tell her that you didn't have pleasure during sex with him?"

"No, I told her everything after discovering Nick's infidelity."

"Why? I can understand that you don't like talking about such intimate things, even with your best friend, but that was really important. You should have asked her for advice, given your trust in her" I asked, surprised that she had taken so long to confide in Katherine.

"I thought it was normal to not have an orgasm the first time and that it would come with practice. After three weeks, Nick realized that I was simulating and not having pleasure. He confirmed what I thought and that it took time and practice for me to finally enjoy sex. I believed him because I had no reason to doubt him. I was naive and in love, I didn't imagine for one second that he could lie to me just to be able to sleep with me. You have to admit that it is quite twisted for a man to stay with a woman if she doesn't have pleasure during sex. Normally, any man's ego would be hurt. Then he broke up with me a few weeks later and that's when I discovered that he had cheated on me from the beginning."

"I feel sorry for you. You were looking for your Prince Charming and you got Prince Asshole. He told you everything you wanted to hear to charm you and to get you in his bed. Even after discovering that you didn't have pleasure during intercourse, he continued to sweet talk to you because only his pleasure counted for him. And he broke up with you because of his male ego, inventing a fake excuse to reassure himself about his sexual performance" I confessed, stroking her cheek." "Why did you accept my proposal?"

"My instinct told me to trust you and to believe you when you said that this would not change anything between us."

"In the future, trust your instinct. Then with time, you will be able to recognize the serious men from the sweet talkers."

I tossed the chip then took a "Truth" card.

"Have you ever paid to make love?" "No, I never did. But I give gifts to my subs and pay for some of their expenses during the term of our contract."

"It's generous of you. It proves that you feel some affection for them. You give them gifts to make them happy while you don't have to do it since it's a purely sexual relationship."

"This isn't affection. It's my way of thanking them for letting me do to them, sometimes, some really rough things. One of the criteria to be my submissive is a high pain tolerance" I replied a little ashamed that she knew how fucked up I was.

"It's to ease your conscience somehow" she said, gently stroking my forearm. "But I don't understand why you feel guilty. You said that these women were consenting and that they had accepted the contract that you had proposed to them. They knew what to expect and had no problem with these acts."

"It's nice of you to try to make me feel not guilty but I have a dark side in me."

Ana was a kind, optimistic person who always tried to see the positive side in any situation. But if she discovered my true personality, my sadistic side, she would run away from me and I wouldn't blame her because she would be absolutely right. I felt a pinch in my heart as I thought about it. Why this possibility worried me so much? After this weekend, things would return to normal, except for my cold attitude towards her.

"Your turn" I announced wanting to change the subject of conversation.

She took a "Dare" card.

"Put some music and do a lap dance to the other player."

She put the card down, picked up her phone and got up while searching for music, then put her phone back on the table. The first notes of "I feel it coming" from The Weeknd were heard and I knew that this dare was going to be a real torture for me and my resistance.

She began to wiggle her hips to the rhythm of the sensual music while getting closer to me, a naughty smile on her lips. She spread my thighs to position herself between them. She continued to move her body slowly and I stared at her, entranced, mesmerized by her dance. She was so sexy. She turned around, giving me a view of her beautiful ass that moved to the rhythm of the music.

She crouched down slowly and her butt slightly rubbed my crotch. My erection was hurting me. I wanted her so bad and I needed a superhuman strength to stop me from fucking her brutally on this couch.

She did this a few times and then turned to face me again. She sat on me while continuing to rub her pelvis against my erection. She grabbed my hands and ran them over her bare chest. She carried one of my hands to her mouth and bit the tip of my index finger before sucking it sensually, looking at me straight in the eyes. I swallowed hard. She giggled while relaxing my hand.

"Is this the first time you do this?" I gasped.

"Yes. Did I do it wrong?" She asked uncertainly.

She really lacked self-confidence sometimes, doubting her abilities, her skills while she was naturally talented.

"On the contrary, you're doing very well" I reassured her. "I can hardly believe you never did that before."

She flipped her head back and arched her back, pushing her chest to my face, my mouth. Her beautiful breast right in my face and her rubbing pelvis against my dick were driving me crazy. She was really going to make me cave in. My resistance to this sexy and sensual goddess grew weaker and weaker.

She shoved her hands in my hair and buried my head between her breasts. I kissed her soft skin and gripped her thighs. I teased her nipples with my mouth then I went up to her neck and her mouth, leaving a trail of wet kisses. The last notes of the song were heard but I didn't stop. My lips met hers and we kissed passionately. She undid my belt, unbuttoned and unzipped my pants. Her hand plunged into my boxer, grabbed my member and began to jerk me off. I moan with pleasure. I wanted her so much. I had to call on to the little remaining resistance I had to push her away. She groaned in frustration.

"The song is over" I whispered, panting.

"I don't care" She retorted before taking possession of my mouth but I pushed her away again.

"Ana, no! The dare is over" I answered more firmly before forcing her to rise from on top of me.

She stared at me, bewildered. I had really been on the verge of giving in to her advances. I deserved a medal for succeeding to not succumb to this temptress. I was afraid of not being able to push her away the next time if the dares became even more intimate and more intense.

"Why do you persist in wanting to abstain until the end of the game? You want it as much as me. If you prefer a quickie, without preliminaries, it's fine by me."

"I've already explained it to you several times. And I'd like to get to know you. Tell yourself that the sooner we finish playing, the sooner I'll give you what you want so much" I bargained, closing my pants.

Seeing that I would not give in, she sighed frustrated and sat down next to me.

"I will succeed to make you give in Christian. You don't know who you are dealing with. When I want something, I always get it" She said, a glint of mischief in her eyes and a smirk on her lips. "It's your turn to flip the chip."

I believed her. She was determined and was going to be a fearsome and tenacious opponent in this exciting little seduction game. But I was Christian Grey, experienced dominant who could control himself in any situation. Her tenacity will be duly rewarded once we finish playing.

The chip lands on "Dare" and I cursed fate while taking a card, hoping it will be a simple challenge. I still had a hard-on of hell and I wasn't ready to have to resist again to her advances.

"Gently and sensitively nibble the lobe of the other player's ear."

Fate wasn't totally against me. This challenge was safe for me. I got closer to her, kissed her in the neck as I went up to her ear. I nipped the lobe tenderly and she groaned, pressing her legs tightly against each other. She was on fire and I was proud to know that it was me who put her in such a state.

I nibbled her lobe again before moving away from her. She didn't waste time and tossed the chip and took a card. I laughed when I saw her so eager to get on with the game. I was going to teach her that patience was worth it. I wanted to have fun with her, to tease her to see how far she could endure my caresses before begging me to fuck her.

"So far, who was your best lover? Explain why" She read. "Unsurprisingly it's you. And I think that in the future, it will be very hard to do better than you. You are a very good lover, you really care about the pleasure of your partner. You can be gentle and considerate when you want it. You know exactly where to touch a woman, how to touch her to give her pleasure."

I was proud that she thought that no man would be able fuck her and make her come the way I do. And I was also relieved to have been tenderer with her than usual. I didn't want to rush her and scare her. The purpose of my proposal was to show her how good sex is.

"Tell your last sexual experience" I read after taking a card. "It was six months ago with a submissive. We were in my playroom. I fucked her in doggy style, her hands tied behind her back, after having whipped her with a flogger."

"Why did you end her contract?"

"The sex was good but boring. She was too obedient for my taste. She made no mistake and it annoyed me. And she had imagined that we had a romantic relationship."

"Why you haven't had a submissive for six months? Do you often have such a long period of abstinence?"

"No, usually I don't stay that long without a sub. For a few months now, I've felt some boredom with BDSM. I like BDSM but it has become redundant. I choose a submissive, I fuck her and then I end her contract. Then it starts all over again. I lost the excitement I used to feel at the idea of being on a weekend to play with my submissive" I confessed.

"What are you going to do then if you don't take as much fun as before with your sub?"

"I don't know. For now, I'm going to enjoy our time here."

"We could be really enjoying this precious time by fucking right now but you refuse" She said innocently before tossing the chip.

Ana's obstinacy made me laugh and excited me. I loved that she doesn't give up despite her failed attempts.

"What do you think is the most beautiful part of your body? Do you like to show it?" "My breasts. I find them perfect, neither too small nor too big. They fit perfectly in your hands" She answered before grabbing my hands and putting them on her breasts so that I could take them fully.

"You are right" I replied, gently massaging her milky globes, a smirk on my lips.

"I like to show them with discretion. I put necklines that reveal just enough chest."

I had noticed it these past weeks at the office. Her clothes always put her delicious curves and shapes in value. It made her sexy but not vulgar. Some women think it's sexy to wear clothes that reveal almost all their breasts but I don't think so. It's good to leave a little imagination to men.

My caresses made her moan. My little minx was doing everything in her power to make me give in. I teased her nipples with my thumbs. I admired the hickey that was beginning to appear on her breast. My dick twitched to the vision of the mark I gave her. It excited me to have marked her, proving that she was mine.

I was struck by what I had just thought. What was happening to me? Ana didn't belong to me. We were just having fun, nothing more. I quickly removed my hands from her breasts and she groaned in protest. I pulled away a bit from her before taking the chip to continue the game.

"Say something nice about the other player." "You wear your heart on your sleeve. You are kind and optimistic. You always want to see the good side of a situation or a person, even when it doesn't deserve it. And it wouldn't surprise me if you spend some of your time doing charity work or volunteering to help those who need it like your mother does." I answered sincerely.

"Wow! Thank you for all these compliments. I'm really moved that you see me like that" She said, surprised. "I would like to volunteer but for the moment I only donate to associations and charities."

Unbelievable! She was so good but she still felt bad for not doing enough for others.

"It's already a good thing. It's normal that you want to enjoy life. You are young. You shouldn't feel guilty. It's not because you enjoy your free time with your friends or family instead of spending time helping people in need that it makes you a bad person. You will have all the time in your life to help those in need" I reassured her."And I know from a serious source that your boss can be a pain in the ass, so you have the right to decompress as you want."

She laughed at my joke and then took a new card.

"Have you ever been awake excited after a naughty dream? Recount the dream." "It only happened to me once. You were part of this dream" She announced which surprised me.

"You had a naughty dream with me?" I replied, bewildered.

She nodded a smirk on her lips.

"I had this dream a few months after I started working for you. It was a late evening. You asked me to come to your office and you were really angry because I made a mistake with one of our partners. I sent him the wrong document. You yelled at me and I was so confused about this mistake. I apologized again and again but you didn't want to hear anything. I knew you were going to fire me. I didn't want to lose my job. I begged you not to fire me and told you I would do everything to seek your forgiveness. After asking me if I would really do everything and that I had agreed, you had ordered me to kneel before you to give you a blowjob, which I had done without complaining. I sucked you with ardor and application. Not only did my job depend on it but I really wanted to please you. It excited me a lot. After you came in my mouth, you had laid me flat on your desk, rolled up my skirt, tore my panties and fucked me roughly. And I really liked that. I woke up when I had reached my climax in my dream" She said.

I remained speechless for several minutes. Several times I had imagined taking her on my desk but her dream was so much more interesting than anything I could have imagined.

"You have a great imagination and very interesting scenarios. When you woke up, were you soaked?" I asked and she nodded. "And despite this state of excitement after a naughty dream, you continued to believe that you were frigid."

"It was the first time that it happened to me. And I didn't dare to talk about it with Kate because I didn't want to tell her that I had an erotic dream with my boss that we both thought was gay."

"Why does everyone think I'm gay? It isn't because a man isn't viewed with a woman that he is necessarily gay" I said irritably.

"For me, besides the fact that you have never been seen with a woman in public, it is especially your attitude towards women that made me think that you were gay. You granted them no attention and even more to those who flirt with you, which happens a lot."

"I give them no attention because they only see my body and my money" I explained.

"You are right. And some of these women are really desperate" She replied, chuckling.

I burst out laughing because she was telling the truth. Some women were ready to do anything for me to notice them and flirted with me excessively which really annoyed me.

I tossed the chip then took a "Dare" card.

"Put a romantic music and dance a sensual slow throughout the song."

"You should pick up another card" She said and I looked at her surprised and astonished that she refused to dance with me.

"Why? What's bothering you with this dare?"

"Now that I know how you feel when someone touches you, I don't dare to touch you other place than your face and your arms" She explained. "If I dance with you, my arms will be on your shoulders and I don't want to hurt you."

"It's nice to worry about my phobia but don't worry about it. I should be able to handle well this contact" I reassured her before standing up and grabbed my phone to put music on.

"I don't want you to force yourself and to have to bear with the pain" She replied firmly.

Despite her concern, I started the song and grabbed her hand to force her to get up. While the first notes of "Everything I do" from Bryan Adams were heard, I put her arms around my neck and moved her body closer to mine despite her resistance.

"See, everything is fine" I reassured her. "Let's enjoy this moment."

We started dancing and she finally relaxed. Surprisingly, her body in contact with mine didn't bother me at all. I had never danced so close with a woman before. It was impossible with my phobia. Usually, I always wore a shirt when I fucked a submissive to avoid any skin contact of her chest or back against my chest. I couldn't even stand this simple contact. I fucked Ana without any clothing barrier between us and it didn't bother me at all. On the contrary, I loved the feeling of her soft skin against mine. I didn't know why she had this effect on me. Everything that usually bothered me was nice with her.

She was playing softly with the hair at the base of my neck.

"Is this your first slow?" She asked and I nodded. "I feel really privileged that you have granted me this honor."

"All the pleasure is for me Ana" I replied as we continued to dance languidly to the rhythm of the music. "I am delighted to be able to dance a slow with such a beautiful woman as you".

She blushes at my compliment. She was uncomfortable every time I mention her beauty as if she was surprised that a man could think she was beautiful. Either she was really modest or she really didn't know how beautiful she was.

"Your phobia must be hard to handle on a daily basis. I feel like you have missed a lot of things because of that. Does the therapy with Dr. Flynn help you to fight your fear of being touched?"

"He tries to help me but obviously, I can't overcome my phobia" I whispered sadly.

I started seeing a psychiatrist at the age of 12 to please my parents, knowing that it would be useless. I had a past too complicated, too heavy to overcome it so easily. I had changed psych several times since the beginning of my therapy because they had finally given up on me, not seeing what they could do for me that they hadn't already tried. Today it was different with Flynn. He didn't intend on abandoning me and I was taking my therapy seriously. I was listening to what he was telling me to try to put my past behind me and move on, to convince me that I was not a sadistic monster. But it was a lost case and I had come to the same conclusion: I was totally crazy.

"Did someone hurt you?" She asked me gently and I nodded. "I am sincerely sorry that something happened to you, something so painful that it has created this phobia."

Her eyes were immersed in mine. I could see compassion and tenderness.

"I'm sure one day you'll be able to overcome that fear, no matter how long it will take. You succeed in everything you do, you always get what you want thanks to your determination and your perseverance. You'll manage to do that with the support of your family, and who knows, maybe one day you will meet a woman who will make you want her entirely and will give you the strength to fight your old demons."

Her optimism and trust in me moved me and a tiny part of me hoped she was right. My eyes rested on her lips. Innocently, she bit her lower lip which made my dick twitching.

"Did you do this on purpose?" I growled.

"Maybe" She replied teasingly.

"You know I want to bite your lip when I see you do that" I told her.

"So what are you waiting for?" She whispered, her beautiful blue eyes filled with desire.

No time wasted, I captured her mouth with mine. I kissed her gently before taking her lower lip between mine. I bit it tenderly and she moaned.

"Mmm, I love that" She whispered before I regained possession of her mouth.

Her lips were so sweet and delicious. I was surprised to feel so happy because of this intimate moment. This feeling was so unfamiliar to me, I had only felt it occasionally. And most of the time, this happiness was related to my family. Why did this kiss and dance upset me that much? It was just a kiss, one among many. It meant absolutely nothing. Between Ana and me, it was only sex.

 **Ana POV**

Our tongues caressed slowly. We continued to dance to the rhythm of the song, our lips sealed against each other. It was the most romantic kiss I had ever experienced in my life. I didn't regret that Christian forced me to dance this slow with him. My fears quickly evaporated after seeing that he was not disturbed by our proximity.

He pressed my body even more against his, deepening our kiss. This slow was exquisite. I had danced slows with Nick but it hadn't been so intense, so romantic. Being so close to Christian's dream body and being able to taste his lips was the best thing in the world after sex with him. I savored every moment of this intimate moment until the end of the song.

The last note of music sounded and we parted, breathless. His lips were swollen after our passionate kiss.

"Thank you for this dance. You were right to insist" I whispered, panting.

"I'm glad I did" He replied, giving me a quick peck before moving away from me.

We sat down on the couch and I took a card.

"Where is your most erogenous zone and how do you like it to be cared?" "My clit ..." I started to answer but Christian interrupted me.

"It's too obvious. It's as if I was saying that for me it's my penis. Choose another area outside the obvious parts."

"My neck. I love when you kiss me in the crook of my neck, when you lick my skin and you nibble it."

"I will remember it during our next intercourses" He said before tossing the chip.

"Kiss ten times the most attractive part of the other player's body."

It was a very interesting dare and I hoped it would allow me to tease him again.

"Get up" he said, putting the card back on the table and I obeyed.

He placed me in front of him, turned me so my back face him and kneeled before me.

"Drop your pants and show me your pretty ass" he ordered, making me wet.

I unbuttoned my pants, lowered it and took it off. My panties joined him immediately.

"I didn't tell you to take off your panties" he growled.

"It will be better for both of us without it" I explained innocently, looking over my shoulder.

He laughs, shaking his head. Then he gently gripped my buttocks. He kissed softly the right one.

"One" He counted.

His lips touched my left buttock.

"Two. Your ass is really beautiful, firm and bouncy" he says, caressing it delicately. "It must take you a lot of hours of sport for it to be so perfect."

His hot breath against my skin, his mouth so close to my center but so far away at the same time drove me crazy. I was very wet and I had more and more trouble dealing with his rejections of my advances. I understood his reasons and his consideration for my well-being was touching but I didn't understand how a quickie could hurt me. I needed to feel him in me now, not later.

"Many hours" I replied.

He kissed my right cheek again tenderly. His groan reverberated on my skin which increased even more the fire between my thighs.

"Three" he announced before putting a wet kiss on my other buttock.

For the fifth and the sixth kiss, he was more playful. He opened his lips to lick the skin with the tip of his tongue, which made me moan. He did the same thing, alternating the buttocks, for the next two kisses, his tongue becoming more and more present at each kiss.

"I would have liked so much to make your pretty little ass all red thanks to my hand" he whispered and involuntarily I stiffen remembering the bad experience with Nick. "Don't worry, I won't do it, unless you ask me to. I know that you have fears because of the asshole but I can assure you that you would feel a lot of pleasure if I were the one to do it."

Strangely, I believed him. Maybe I could retry the experience with Christian during our stay. He knew what he was doing and would stop immediately if I asked him.

I was lost in thoughts when he bit my right cheek tenderly before kissing it.

"Oh my God!" I cried, surprised and excited.

He laughed and without giving me time to recover from what he had just done, he did the same thing on the left buttock.

"Nine and ten" he said, stroking my ass.

I was on fire! He had to take me now. Quickly I turned to face him. He was still kneeled in front of me.

"Kiss me there" I whispered, showing him my center with one hand and gently caressing his cheek with the other hand.

He smiles then buried his head between my thighs. I moaned with pleasure as his lips landed on my throbbing center.

"Oh yes! Again!" I shouted putting my hands on his shoulders to steady myself.

I expected him to continue to satisfy me with his mouth but he didn't do anything about it. He got up and looked at me, a gleam in his eyes.

"Nice try but I won't cave in" he said smirking.

I looked at him, bewildered. I had underestimated him. He had a lot more self-control than I thought. But I didn't say my last word.

"Are you sure you don't want to do it? Don't you like my taste?" I replied sensually and innocently.

"Your taste and your smell are divine. And I intend to taste you and smell you once the game is over."

Seeing that he was standing firm over his decision to abstain, I sighed annoyed, before putting back my panties, my pants and buttoning up my shirt.

"I'm beginning to regret agreeing to play this game" I muttered while we sat back on the couch.

"I warned you not to play this game with me. Don't be angry, I'm doing this for you" he said before placing a soft kiss on my lips.

It was impossible to stay angry with him. He was so adorable and caring.

"Let's hurry up to finish this game so you can fuck me again and again" I replied, smiling, before tossing the chip and taking a card.

"What is your favorite position and what position would you like to try?" "I don't really have a favorite position at the moment. The one I would like to try is where the woman rides the man."

He tossed the chip and then took a "Truth" card.

"Have you ever practiced swinging?" "No, that never interested me. I am possessive, I don't share."

"Dominant or submissive?" I said wasting no time "Neither. I am absolutely not a dominant and I will never submit myself to a man. I want to keep my free will."

"I don't totally agree with you. I think you're more submissive than you think. Your erotic dream with me and your favorite role play game are the proof of it" he retorted.

"Maybe I have some fantasy where I submit myself but it would only be temporary. There is no way that I will constantly obey meekly to a man, will let him decide everything for me."

He nodded silently then took a card.

"Which body part do you prefer to watch?" "Ass. And as I said earlier, yours is beautiful. "

Instinctively, I thought back to his last dare and how he had teased me. He knew perfectly well what to do to make a woman drenched with desire. If he continued to resist, I would go crazy. Obviously, I had trouble dealing with sexual frustration. It was a torture to be so close to such an attractive man, an expert in giving pleasure to a woman and not being able to do what I wanted with him. The sex with him was so good and was so worth it that I didn't care to be sore.

I didn't want to waste time so I drew a new "Dare" card and I smile after reading it. The fate was definitely on my side. Without telling him what my dare was, I got up, grabbed my phone and selected a slow and sexy music that I put on repeat.

The first notes of "Earned it" by The Weeknd was heard and I began to dance, swinging my hips, staring intently at him. I slowly moved closer to him. My hips following the rhythm of the song, I unbuttoned one by one the buttons of my shirt, taking my time to make him languish. He swallowed hard when he understood what my dare was.

It was the first time I did a striptease and I was hoping I wasn't making a fool of myself. I improvised progressively and, given the reaction of Christian and the beginning of his erection in his pants, I was doing well. His eyes darkened by desire were fixed on me.

I turned and removed gently, sensually my shirt, dropping it to the ground. I crossed my arms in front of my chest to hide it and turned to face him. I leaned forward and his face was a few inches from my breasts. Slowly, I uncrossed my arms to take my breasts in my hands. I stroked them, kneaded them while biting my lower lip and I heard Christian breathing noisily with difficulty as he watched me.

My hands slid slowly down my body to the top of my pants. I unbuttoned and unzipped the fly. I took it off sensually and threw it away carelessly. I grabbed his hands and put them on my hips which were rotating sensually. I kept dancing that way for several minutes, moving his hands up and down my body, turning from time to time so he could admire my ass that he appreciated so much.

My back to him, I put his hands on the elastic of my pants and together, we slid it down my legs. I put his hands on my ass so he can stroke it. Then I turned and straddled him. I stroked my breasts as I rubbed my pelvis against his hard cock. I pinched my nipples and moaned.

"Mmm! Take me Christian!" I gasped before kissing him brutally.

I started undoing his belt and his pants but he stopped me by catching my wrists.

"I made myself clear Ana. After the game is over."

"I need you now" I moaned unhappy that once again he stopped me."If you don't want to fuck me, you can make me come with your mouth or your fingers."

I wanted to slip his hand between my thighs but he resisted. I was lost by his attitude.

"What does it change now or in an hour? Absolutely nothing. Why do you refuse to give me what I'm asking you? You want it as much as me" I begged him.

"You have to learn patience. It's my turn to pick up a card" he replied, gently pushing me away so I could get up from him.

"Are you serious? I'm here, naked, horny, begging you to fuck me and you refuse" I replied looking at him bewildered.

"I've already explained to you several times why and I won't change my mind" he says firmly.

Exasperated and upset, I sighed while stopping the music and I retrieved my clothes.

"I need to go refresh myself" I announced before leaving the living room to go upstairs.

I went back to my room, got dressed, threw myself on my bed and sank into deep reflection. Christian was really stubborn and his stubbornness was ridiculous. I was so sexually frustrated and angry. He refused to satisfy my needs when he told me he would do it as many times as I wanted during this weekend. I had even begged him to fuck me but he had still pushed me away and it had upset me. Why was he so stubborn when he wanted it too? His "It's me who decides" side annoyed me. He had decided that there would be no sex during the game and I had to accept this decision without flinching, had to I obey as a submissive.

Suddenly, his words came back to me. He thought I was a submissive! He didn't even try to hide his opinion of me, he just told me. My attitude must have given him this idea and his feelings had been confirmed after I have stupidly confessed to him my fantasy and my erotic dream. I was such an idiot! I was angry at myself for not having understood earlier the real reason why he kept pushing me away: he was acting like a dominant. I was also angry at myself to have given him the impression that I was a sub and he could treat me like he used to. I was not a submissive despite some of my fantasies!

I got up and was going to went down to the living room to have a serious discussion with him, to make him understand that he was wrong about me, that I wasn't a sub at all. But I was surprised when I saw him enter my room.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi, I hope I didn't make you wait too long for the new chapter. Thank you all for your kind messages regarding my father. You're all so nice.

To AlettaJohnson, I'm glad your father is doing better now.

To Reds 77, the relationship between Ana and Kate will be developed in the next chapter.

I'm deeply sorry to take so long between updates. I know how frustrating it is when the author takes a long time to update. I will try to post more often.

Thanks to everyone for the favorites, follows and reviews. It's always a pleasure to know what you think about this story. I hope you will like this chapter.

 **Thanks to my beta Frazilia for her work.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Christian POV**

Ana quickly left the living room and I did nothing to prevent her from doing it. Angry, I sighed while grabbing my head in my hands, resting my elbows on my knees. I had hurt and upset her. What an ass! I hadn't thought for a second she could be vexed by my rejection **.** She had been totally engaged in her dares, she had been sexy and sensual while she doubted herself. As she had told me, she trusted me and put aside her fear of being ridiculous to please me. And that's how I thanked her.

I didn't want that at all. Her well-being was truly important to me. My relationship with her was totally different from my previous relationships with women. I was used to women obeying me and satisfying my desires before theirs. It was the opposite with Ana. Her envies came first, before mines.

I liked her disobedience and I didn't even want to punish her. I just wanted to play with her but obviously, I had rejected her once too often. Feeling guilty, I decided to go see her to apologize. I left the living room, climbed the stairs and went to her room. As I entered it, she got up and was surprised to see me.

"I came to apologize. I didn't want to hurt and upset you when I pushed you away. I didn't think you would take it so badly" I apologized, approaching her. "I understand you're frustrated and this little game of seduction doesn't help it. I really want you and I need all my strength to stop myself from fucking you at this moment but your well-being..."

"Matters to you" She finished in my place. "Is that the only reason?"

Her hostile behavior and question puzzled me. I had screwed up more than I had thought.

"Yes of course. What other reason would I have?" I replied, totally lost.

"For you, I'm a submissive. You decided that there would be no sex before the end of the game so I have to submit to your will. You are a dominant and I must obey you accordingly" She replied harshly.

I was shocked. She was totally wrong.

"You are wrong. This isn't the case"

"You said I was a submissive" She insisted.

"That's true…" I started to explain myself but she interrupted me.

"Well, you're wrong! I may have fantasies of submission but I made myself clear: it's only occasional whereas you want me to submit to you constantly."

"No I don't, Ana. I wasn't clear enough earlier. I totally agree with what you just said. I don't consider you as a sub, to which I'm accustomed. I don't understand your cold behavior and your questions. I didn't act like a dominant towards you."

She was totally mistaken about my attitude. I had rejected her because I really liked her little seduction game and I wanted to test her limits to see how far she would go to crack me, how long I could tease her. It had nothing to do with my dominating side.

"Yes, you did" She contradicted me.

"I assure you that ..."I started to defend myself but I suddenly realized that she was telling the truth.

Unconsciously, I had treated her as one of my subs. I rejected her advances for three reasons and the main one was that she had to abide by the decision I made. My dominating side had taken over the game without me wanting it, without me realizing it.

"Shit! I did it" I whispered, feeling really bad after this revelation. "I swear I didn't want to do that to you."

I sat on the bed and buried my head in my hands, elbows resting on my thighs.

"What's wrong with me? Why did I ruin this pleasant moment? Everything was going well and I had to screw up everything because I'm fucked up" I whispered to myself.

 **Ana POV**

I watched him, disconcerted. My anger towards him immediately vanished in front of the vision of a devastated Christian. He was really blaming himself for his domineering attitude toward me. He was much more tormented than I thought.

I slowly approached him, crouched down in front of him and took his head between my hands to force him to look at me.

"Stop berating yourself" I said gently.

"You hate me now and it's my fault."

"What are you saying?" I replied, bewildered. "I don't hate you, Christian. I was angry at you because I thought you had purposely acted with me as a dominant but now I realize that wasn't the case. You acted like that involuntarily, due to your habit."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't even realize that I had behaved this way. We had fun, we teased each other and I liked it a lot. I wanted to test you, see how far I could go in this seduction game before you'd give up. But the dominant in me regained control without me realizing it. You must believe me when I say that I don't see you as one of my usual subs" He implored me, looking at me with his sad gray eyes.

To see him in this state broke my heart. He really didn't intend to hurt me, he just wanted to play. He had been clumsy but I couldn't blame him. He wasn't good at human relations, and the best proof of that was that he seemed to have only one friend. He was used to his lifestyle and the submission of women.

"Do you forgive me?" He asked innocently.

I cracked at his touching repentance. I leaned forward to kiss him tenderly. He grabbed my waist to sit me on his lap and I knotted my arms around his neck.

"Thank you" He whispered before taking possession of my lips and we kissed affectionately for several minutes.

"I'm sorry for being so cold with you earlier" I apologized. "I was hurt and angry. For a moment, I thought that you had totally misunderstood who I am and that I gave you the wrong impression, thus reinforcing your idea. And sexual frustration didn't help. Obviously, I have trouble handling it."

"If I seriously thought you were a submissive, I would have already offered you a contract. You would have been perfect: obedient but occasionally disobedient enough to be punished and sex with you would be even more exceptional than it already is" He said, stroking my thigh. "For your sexual frustration, I can take care of it now if you want."

He buried his head in my neck and gently kissed it before I stopped him.

"This little argument has cooled me down. Let's go downstairs to continue the game and get back into the mood" I explained, giving him a quick peck on his lips and standing up.

The truth was that I still wanted him so much, even after this confrontation. But I didn't want to give in to his advances so quickly and give him the impression that I move on easily after a fight. I had forgiven him because of his remorseful attitude proving that he really didn't want to treat me like a submissive.

As revenge, I was going to reverse the roles. I was going to tease him then I would stop when he would be so excited that he wouldn't be able to handle his frustration anymore. He was going to see how frustrating it was. And after teasing him a few times, we would finally fuck.

We left my room to return to the living room. He pulled a card after tossing the chip.

"To what fantasy did you masturbate last time?" "I was in my shower and I imagined that you were there with me and you were sucking me. After this morning, I can say that you're much more talented with your mouth than in my imagination."

I was speechless. He had given himself pleasure while thinking of me.

"Do you often imagine me in your fantasies?"

"Quite often in the last few weeks" He replied, which surprised me even more. "Why does it surprise you so much?"

"You don't seem to be the kind of boss to fantasize about his employees. And I'm surprised you're doing it with me when you could imagine a woman more beautiful than me."

"Stop depreciating yourself. You are truly beautiful" He replied before kissing me.

Uncomfortable after his compliment, I continued the game.

"What do you think of anal sex?" "It may be an interesting experience that I will try one day with my future husband."

"He will be a doubly lucky man: first, for having married you and second, for having the privilege of deflowering this precious hole of yours."

I blush again at his compliment. I wasn't used to being talked about in such glowing terms.

"What makes you jealous?" He read after pulling a new card. "I'm not jealous but I don't like when a man wants what is mine."

"Your possessiveness makes you a little bit jealous" I contradicted him. "To feel some affectionate feelings isn't a bad thing. Can I be honest with you without you taking it badly?"

"Of course" He urged me to continue my thought.

"I respect your choice of life but I don't like when you talk about your subs as objects. When you say "what's mine" it makes me uncomfortable because it gives the impression that you don't speak of human beings. I know you don't think badly when you say that because you had respect for them" I said apprehensively, fearing to hurt him.

He was silent for a moment and it accentuated my fears. But he quickly put an end to them.

"You are absolutely right. I didn't realize that I was acting like an asshole and that I was disrespectful by saying that kind of sentence. I will pay more attention to my words in the future. You did very well to point it out to me and you don't have to be afraid to tell me when I behave badly. I will never get mad because you told me the truth. That's why I like our discussions, you're honest and your criticism is always constructive."

"It reassures me. I'm delighted to see you accept my remarks without getting offended. I like to chat with you and I don't want to refrain myself to make a comment about your attitude when it's deserved."

I tossed the chip and then took a "Truth" card.

"What is your naughtiest fantasy?" "To make a sex tape" I replied after thinking for several minutes. "This is probably the only fantasy I will never realize. I will never have enough trust in a man to agree to be filmed during our sexual encounters."

"Even your future husband?" He asked, surprised and I nodded.

"I would be too afraid of this video ending up on internet. Thanks to Nick, I learned that love can make you blind. Some men expose this kind of video on internet to get revenge on an ex-girlfriend. And you, did you ever make one?"

"No, for the same reason as you. I understand you perfectly" He said before continuing the game. "What does really excite you sexually?" "The complete submission of a woman. For me, it means that she has an absolute faith in me, that she cherishes my pleasure and that she wants only one thing: to satisfy me to make me happy. But thanks to you, I just discovered that it's also very pleasant when a woman doesn't obey me and defies me. Your perseverance and your efforts to make me crack are very exciting."

"I would really like to continue our little competition to see who will win. But I don't want our argument from earlier to stop us from pursuing it. If I keep teasing you, I want you to crack because you would want me so much that you wouldn't have the strength to reject me, and not because you would be afraid to offend me and hurt me."

"Okay, let's continue this little game of seduction then. But if my domineering side gets the upper hand unwittingly, promise me not to get angry and to point it out to me" He pleaded.

I smiled before kissing him passionately.

"I promise. I hope you have as much control as you say because I intend to get what I really want."

"This game is going to be really exciting" He whispered in my ear before kissing me in the neck. "It's your turn to play."

I took a "Dare" card.

"Lick and suck sensually the finger of the other player."

After putting the card back on the table, I grabbed his hand and brought it to my mouth. I licked the tip of his index. My eyes fixed on his, I began to suck his finger slowly, giving small licks occasionally, taking more and more in my mouth. Finally, I nibbled the tip of his finger before releasing his hand, a smirk on my lips, staring at the bump that began to form in his pants.

He exhaled loudly before tossing the chip.

"Take off two pieces of clothing."

He slowly unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his muscular torso. I looked at him with desire. I would have loved to touch, kiss his chest and his firm abs, and lick his skin. He undid his belt, unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He took off his pants and sat down on the couch, wearing only his boxer which was perfectly molding his masculine attributes.

"It's your turn" He announced, giving me the coin that I tossed.

"Make the other player horny by telling a sexy story." "To what do you tie your submissive in your playroom?"

"There are many possibilities: a Saint Andrew cross ...»

"Describe it" I asked, getting closer to him.

"It is a cross forming an x, allowing to have arms and legs spread apart."

"Do you use a whip or anything like that?"

"Whip, flogger, riding crop …»

"Imagine us in your playroom" I interrupted him. "I'm naked, tied to the Saint cross. You come near me, a riding crop in your hand. You drag it slowly on my arms down to my shoulders, up to my chest. You give a little jab between my breasts and I gasp, surprised."

While I told my story, I tenderly caressed his thigh while my mouth approached his ear.

"You tease my right breast with the leather end of the crop, circling it around my nipple and giving small jabs. The circles become smaller and suddenly you hit my hard peak and I groan with pleasure at this brutal but very exciting contact. I'm wet between my legs" I whispered, before nibbling the earlobe, my hand coming closer to his erection. "The riding crop slides to my other breast, you keep teasing me and I get wetter and wetter, completely turned on by the idea of you hitting my nipple and I shout in pleasure when the leather hits hard on the soft skin of my breast. I beg you to whip me again and you don't make me wait."

"Fuck! » He swore when my hand rested on his hard member and I chuckled before continuing my story.

"You slide the crop along my belly and you give a little jab just above my pussy soaked with desire. You tease my center with the end of the riding crop before throwing it on the floor and you kneel to take care of my clit with your mouth. After I cum, you fuck me like an animal, pounding me with your thrusts. I endure your assaults with pleasure, I cry each time you touch my sweet spot and being the wonderful lover that you are, you give me two more orgasms before you reach your own release."

"Damn, I love your imagination" He growled, panting.

"I did my dare pretty well from what I can feel" I said, stroking his dick through the fabric of his boxer before sitting astride him.

We kissed passionately while I continued my caresses with my hand. I was going to get my first revenge.

"I want you so much" He moaned between kisses.

As he had done so many times, I stopped suddenly and sat on the couch, leaving him speechless and with a hard-on.

"The dare is over" I said innocently.

"What?" He whispered, bewildered. "I thought you wanted it."

"I thought about it and you're right. No sex before the end of the game, it makes the dares spicier" I lied, acting innocently.

He was totally lost and I had to restrain myself from laughing.

"Okay" He conceded, disoriented by my change of attitude and took a new card. "Tease the nipples of the other player with an ice cube."

"I'm going to get the ice cube because you're not really able to walk for the moment" I announced, looking at his hard crotch.

I entered the kitchen, smiling. My plan was working perfectly. I was going to get my sweet revenge and make Christian crack at the same time. I wondered how long it would take him to understand my intentions.

I retrieved an ice cube, returned in the living room and gave it to him before lying down on the couch as he knelt next to me. I unbuttoned my shirt and he put the cube on my left shoulder and slowly slid it to my other shoulder. I inhaled loudly as the frozen cube touched my warm skin. He went down gradually between my breasts. He drew several circles on my right breast around the nipple, then he placed the ice cube above it and a drop fell right on my tip. I hissed at this contact and my nipple became even harder. He gently caressed it with the cube before taking it in his mouth. His tongue swirled around my peak before he nibbled it and sucked it.

"That's so good" I gasped.

The switching between cold and hot made me crazy. I grunted with pleasure and shoved my hands in his hair as he bit my nipple harder.

"Christian" I whispered and he chuckled before taking care of my other breast.

He continued teasing my breasts with the ice cube and his mouth for a moment. I groaned with displeasure when he stopped. I opened my eyes and he gave me a quick peck before getting up and going into the kitchen to throw the remaining of the ice cube.

I finished buttoning my shirt up when he sat down next to me.

"I really appreciated this dare" He announced. "I love to fondle your breasts, you are so reactive to my caresses."

"You can fondle them as much as you want" I replied sensually.

I tossed the coin and took a new card.

"What is your biggest wish, on a sexual level? Why has it not happened yet?" "Make love in symbiosis with my lover, showing how much we love each other and that we are everything to each other. You already know why it didn't happen yet."

"I wish for you to find your perfect lover, the one who will love you and take care of you as you deserve. It may take time and you will probably meet a lot of bastards but never lose hope" He replied before kissing me on the forehead.

"I wish you the same thing. I know you don't want to hear about love but I sincerely hope that you will meet a wonderful woman who will make you change your mind and show you that love isn't a bad thing."

He smiled before taking a "Truth" card.

"What is the most extreme thing you have done sexually?" "It was when I was sub. My dominant wanted to sodomize me with a vibrator and I did it to please her."

His answer puzzled me and left me speechless. The link between a dominant and his submissive was much stronger than I thought.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to shock you" He apologized.

"You don't have to apologize. You did nothing wrong. I didn't expect this answer."

"You are disappointed in me?"

"Not disappointed but surprised. If someone else had proposed you this experience, would you have agreed to do it?"

"No" He confessed. "Because I wouldn't have trusted this person. Trust is the most important notion in BDSM."

"I didn't know the link dominant/submissive was that strong. I understand that making the dominant happy is important for a sub but agreeing to do something only for this reason, and not for your own pleasure is abnormal. And it's contradictory with what you've advised me. You told me to never do anything just to please a man, but you find that normal when it's related to BDSM."

"When a person agrees to submit, it's to explore their sexuality, to test their limits with a person of trust. This may seem incomprehensible to you, but this environment makes it possible to experience things that you would have refused to do because of some apprehensions. For example, you don't want a man to spank you because you had a bad experience. If I proposed to give you one to show you that it doesn't hurt that much, wouldn't you be tempted to accept it out of curiosity and because you trust me?"

He had a point. Earlier, despite my apprehension, I had considered the idea of testing spanking with him to see if it could be as pleasant as he said it would be because I trusted him.

"What you say makes sense" I admit. "But if I were accept your proposal, it would be because I want it, not just to please you **.** If you ignore your trust in your dominant and your desire to please them, were you really happy to be sodomized?"

"I wasn't excited about it but in the end, this experience allowed me to know what a woman feels in this sexual position."

"It still makes me feel uncomfortable" I replied.

"I understand and I don't blame you. You are free to have your own opinion. You don't have to agree with me. I appreciate you telling me what you really think. "

"And I appreciate your honesty. You could have lied to me and answered something else, an action that would have bothered me less but you didn't" I said, stroking his forearm.

I flipped the coin and took a card.

"When and where did you masturbate for the last time?" "The one and only time I did it was shortly after my break up with Nick. I was in my bed and wanted to check if I could feel pleasure. As it wasn't the case, I concluded that I was indeed frigid."

"Do it now, in front of me. So I'll be sure you know how to touch yourself and make yourself cum."

His idea was very tempting. On the one hand, he would teach me how to masturbate and on the other hand, I would be able to tease him and have my second revenge.

"It's a very good idea" I replied, unbuttoning my shirt.

"I'm going to sit on the armchair so I can observe you better. Do what feels right, I will intervene if necessary" He said before changing his seat, moving the armchair to get a better view as I finished removing my clothes.

I laid on the couch and began to gently caress my breasts, kneaded them and pinched my nipples. Unlike the first time, I felt an immense pleasure. As he told me, I was so convinced of being frigid that my body didn't respond to my own touch.

"Christian" I moaned, nibbling my bottom lip as one of my hands slid down my belly to my center.

I played with my bud swollen from desire while pinching my hard peaks. Eyes closed, I imagined that it was him who tickled me with his fingers. My moans became stronger and stronger as I accelerated the rhythm, rubbing circularly my clitoris.

"Keep doing, you're doing very well" He interjected to reassure me and to urge me to continue.

His sexy and suave voice stirred the fire between my thighs. Audacious, I got up to sit, leaning against the back of the sofa. I folded my legs, my feet resting on the couch while continuing to rub my core. I slowly spread my thighs to show him and he hissed at this vision. His hard member was deforming his boxer and it encouraged me to tease him even more.

I inserted a finger in my wet slit and screamed, tilting my head backward. I was going in and out with my finger and was staring at Christian. His dark eyes full of desire were fixed on my pussy. I parted my inner lips with one hand while I inserted a second finger inside me.

"Hmm, it's so good Christian" I groaned, speeding up the pace.

I felt that my climax was close so I inserted a third finger and I rubbed my clitoris franticly. My moans turned into screams.

"Christian!" I repeated until I reached my orgasm.

I uttered a guttural cry and tilted my head back, eyes closed. I remained motionless, panting until the end of my orgasm.

"You did very well Anastasia."

I opened my eyes, looked at Christian and smiled at him as I pulled my fingers out of my vagina. Suddenly I had an idea and I carried my fingers covered with my juice to my mouth and sucked on them.

"Hmm" I moaned and he groaned. "You're right, I have a good taste."

He rose with difficulty because of his hard member and approached me, kneeling in front of me. Knowing what he was about to do, I laughed at the idea of what was going to happen. His face approached my center but I quickly closed my legs, thus preventing him from tasting me.

"You should have seized the opportunity when I proposed it to you earlier. Now it's too late" I announced, maliciously.

He looked at me, stunned and speechless, and I was savoring my revenge.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi, I hope I didn't make you wait too long for the new chapter.

Thanks to everyone for the favorites, follows and reviews. It's always a pleasure to know what you think about this story. I hope you will like this chapter.

Thanks to my beta Frazilia for her work.

 **Chapter 8**

 **Christian POV**

I looked at her, amazed, speechless. I didn't understand her. One moment, she jumped on me for me to fuck her and the next moment, she didn't want it anymore. Her mood changes were disconcerting. Luckily, romantic relationships were not my thing because I would be totally lost by the versatile behavior of women.

Sighing, I got up, resigned to not being able to taste her. To have watched her masturbating had been an incredible experience. She had surprised me by her audacity and her instincts that had guided her well in her caresses. I had watched her with fascination as she had been enjoying herself for the first time with her fingers. I wanted to masturbate myself too but I refrained myself because I didn't want to miss one minute of this wonderful show she was offering me. And now I found myself with a huge erection.

I sat down with difficulty while she got dressed and I thought about Elliot in action to lose my erection.

"It's your turn" She said, giving me the chip and I flipped it before taking a card.

"Have you ever had an affair with a married woman?"

Fuck! Another disturbing question related to Elena. If I told the truth, Ana would have a bad opinion of me and she would think that I am a bastard having no problem breaking a marriage. This wasn't the case. Elena's wedding was already over when we started our relationship. I didn't want to lie to Ana again. I already felt bad enough to have invented a story earlier but if I told the truth, she might ask me to know more about it, which would make me lie even more. She had thanked me for my honesty. I struggled internally for several minutes facing this tough choice before answering.

"Yes, once" I confessed. "She was my dominant. Her husband wasn't into BDSM and she had needs that he couldn't satisfy. I know our relationship was wrong but I don't feel guilty. There already was trouble in this marriage for several years and they had no children. Even without this adulterous relationship, they would have divorced."

I realized that I could answer the question without lying to her and without disclosing my old relationship with Elena. Ana was going to be disappointed by me but I was honest at least. I made the best decision.

"I'm not better than your asshole ex boyfriend" I affirmed.

"You are worth more than him. I don't condone adulterous relationships but you have extenuating circumstances. How old were you when you started this relationship? 17, 18 years old?"

"17 years" I lied regretfully.

"And how old was she?"

"41 years" I answered honestly after mentally calculating her age when I was 17 years old. "She is 24 years older than me."

"You were just a teenager having to deal with his hormones who probably thought a lot about sex, like all boys at that age" She said and I nodded to confirm her words. "When you discovered BDSM, you discovered a world where you could have sex despite your phobia of being touched. Even if you knew that this relationship was bad, you pursued it because it offered you what you needed: sex and a sort of stability. As you told me, you wanted to get your life back on track and this relationship allowed you to do it."

"You understand me so well" I said, surprised. "You don't judge me for this story and you don't condemn me, you see the situation as it is. Our story was wrong but you understand our reasons. You understand that in life, everything isn't black or white."

"Nobody is perfect. This adulterous relationship disappoints me a bit but I understand the circumstances of it" She explained. "Are you still in touch with her?"

"Yes. She's the one who finds me my submissive. It's more discreet that way."

She nodded.

"Before continuing to play, can we light the fireplace? I wouldn't want you to catch a cold."

I nodded before getting up to light it and the flames sprang up immediately. I sat down beside her as she took a new card.

"What are the five criteria that your ideal lover must have?" "He must be tender and thoughtful. Mutual trust is an essential criteria as well as his support in my professional and personal life. Finally, he must be a good lover."

 _I fit perfectly into these five criteria. I am her ideal lover._ I was shocked by what I had just thought. I didn't do feelings, I fucked. She made me feel strange things, unknown until then. _Get a grip_ , I told myself mentally.

To stop thinking about this crazy idea, I tossed the chip.

"Ask the other player to lie on the floor and do ten pushups over him." I read aloud.

As I put the card back on the table, she stood up and lay down on the floor in front of the fireplace. I placed myself above her, arms outstretched, before lowering. Before I had time to rise, she gave me a quick kiss on my lips. I chuckled before continuing my pushups. Every time my face approached her, she kissed me more and more passionately.

After my last pushup, she grabbed my neck with her hand while her legs wrapped around my pelvis to get me closer to her and kissed me hard. Our lips and tongues were sealed, and we only separated to catch our breath. Her hands slipped into my boxer to caress my butt.

"You have a fine ass too" She whispered between kisses.

One of her hands left my rear to slide to my member.

"Fuck!" I growled when her hand closed on it.

She chuckled and began to jerk me off.

"I love to caress your cock, to feel it harden, lengthen and pulsating under my caresses" She moaned, tightening her fingers.

"You drive me crazy" I replied before grabbing her breast with my hand.

While I kneaded it hard, I nested my head in the crook of her neck while I stroked her thigh. I kissed and nibbled her soft skin, teasing her nipple with my fingers while her hand was still taking care of my member, her sex rubbing against mine. Our moans became louder and louder.

My hand resting on her thigh slid slowly to her belly. I unbuttoned and undid the fly of her pants before inserting my hand into her panties to tease her clit. She screamed when I massaged her bud.

"You are so wet" I whispered, nibbling the lobe of her ear. "It turns me on so much to know that it is I who put you in this state of excitement."

I was rubbing her center when suddenly she stopped kissing me and jerking me off. She removed her hand from my boxer and loosened her legs from around my pelvis.

"You did your dare very well. Let's continue playing" She announced, pushing me away, her hands on my shoulders.

Once again, I was speechless. We were having a good time, a very exciting one and she stopped just like that.

She forced me to get up to get out of under me. I hissed because of my huge erection.

"Why are you acting like this? I am totally lost" I asked, annoyed by her incomprehensible behavioral changes. "I thought you wanted to. You didn't want to stop and you absolutely wanted me to fuck you before our argument. You said that it had not changed anything but obviously it did. You arouse me and all of a sudden, you stop. It's frustrating."

I was wrong to get mad with her but her attitude really annoyed me. Why did she turn me on if she didn't want sex? She initiated this sensual and carnal exchange. And I had a revelation when she burst out laughing.

"I just got it. You're giving me a taste of my own medicine. How could I be so stupid to not have understood this earlier?"

"You don't like to be frustrated" She said with a teasing smile. "Now you know what you did to me, in what state you put me earlier. I could have been much more spiteful and teased you more but I decided to be nice and to only give you a glimpse."

I believed her when she said that. Ana could have any man eating out of her hand if she wanted, without trying too hard because she was so seductive and sexy.

"I can handle the frustration usually but your behavior really baffled me" I explained, relieved to have understood her game. "I explained to you that I wanted to test your limits and I screwed up. I shouldn't have rejected you after your striptease. You had reached your limit and I should have rewarded you but I didn't do it. Sex is new to you so you get frustrated a lot faster. I beg your pardon for not stopping when I should have."

I was an experienced dominant, knowing how to control myself and the needs of women. But Ana perturbed me and made me lose my ways sometimes. I wasn't used to this behavior coming from a woman. Faced with her obstinacy, the dominant I am had struggled to keep control, putting it before Ana's needs.

I helped her get up and then we went back to sit on the sofa. She took a new card after tossing the chip.

"What role play game you would like to try one day?" "I must admit that talking about submission really makes me want to try once to see how it is but just for a short period of time" She replied, a glint in her eyes.

"I didn't expect this answer" I replied with a smirk.

"If it's for a role play game, I find this idea interesting and exciting. But I will only do it with a man in whom I have a total confidence, who won't do me something unpleasant and who will care as much about his pleasure as mine."

She had just titillated my mind. Maybe she would agree to play this game with me during this stay. I was all she had just described. I wanted to ask her but I restrained myself because I was afraid to make the situation tense.

"What is the most beautiful proof of love you could do?" I read after taking a card. "If I was doing romance, I would say to propose to her. It would prove my love for her, that she is everything to me and that I can't see myself living without her."

"It's so romantic" She exclaimed, moved.

"It's just theory, it will never happen" I felt forced to say it so she didn't have wishful thinking.

"Never say never" She said before continuing the game. "Explain how to do a blowjob."

She put the card down and then knelt before me, between my legs, with a mischievous smile.

"I prefer to show rather than explaining" She said before lowering my boxer and I got up so she could take it off.

After I sat down, she gently took in her hand my member which was still a little hard after my last dare. She caressed it slowly, teasing with her thumb the slit of the head of my penis. Then she licked it, alternating between slow and fast licking. She began to suck me while stroking my balls.

My member went back and forth in her mouth, more and more deeply. She looked at me occasionally as her mouth and her hands took care of my cock. Her moans were reverberating on my member and I groaned with pleasure. She accelerated the pace before taking me completely in her mouth. My penis tapped against the back of her throat and my moans became louder and louder.

"Oh fuck! It is so good" I groaned, throwing my head backward.

Her mouth abandoned my member for a few minutes because she needed to regain her breath. She kissed and licked my balls before licking my cock all the way up. Her tongue was spinning around the head while she caressed my shaft.

"I will come soon" I whispered, feeling my nearby deliverance.

She stopped her manual and oral caresses and moved away from my crotch, a smirk on her lips. _Fuck, she's not going to do her revenge again!_

"You're not seriously going to stop while I'm on the verge of coming? I didn't arouse you that much, Ana. And I apologized several times. Stop your revenge" I begged her and she laughed.

"I got you. I'm not that sadistic" She giggled before taking care back of my hard cock.

I laugh, relieved. What a naughty devil temptress she was!

 **Ana POV**

I cajoled the head of his penis again, licking it, sucking it. And it wasn't long before he came into my mouth in several powerful shots, uttering a guttural cry. I swallowed his seed and cleaned his member, leaving no drop of his cum. I got up and sat down beside him as he was catching his breath.

"I'm glad you decided to stop your revenge" He whispered, stroking my cheek and I chuckled.

I was pretty happy to have succeeded in confusing him. He had taken more time than I had thought to understand the reason of my versatile behavior. It amused me to see him lost and not in control of the situation.

"It's your turn" I announced and his eyes shone with desire as he prepared to unbutton my pants. "I mean it's your turn to take a card."

"You're sure you don't want me to take care of you before?" He asked teasingly.

"Certain. Don't worry, you'll have the opportunity soon to satisfy me sexually."

He laughed, put his boxer back on and then tossed the chip.

"Give the other player an expert title." "After this demonstration, I can say that you are an expert in fellatio" He replied and it pleased me.

"I am glad that my research on the subject has paid off" I replied before taking a new card. "The other player has to spank you three times."

I had mixed feelings: I wanted to realize this dare, to test to see if the spanking could really be exciting but at the same time, I was afraid of the pain.

"You can take another card if you want" He offered after my silence. "I won't be mad. I understand your reluctance."

I could try at least once, I wasn't risking anything with Christian. He knew exactly what he was doing and would stop if this experience displeased me.

"No, I want to try" I replied. "I trust you."

I got up and took off my pants and my panties. He pulled me to him slowly and bent me on his lap. My heart rate accelerated while I feared spanking and pain. I was scared but at the same time excited. He gently stroked my left buttocks, drawing circles. Suddenly, his hand slammed hard my buttocks and I hissed at this brutal contact. He gently massaged the place he had spanked.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked, anxious.

Although I had felt pain, I was surprised to find that I was even more excited than before. I wanted him to do it again to see my reaction.

"Carry on" I reassured him, turning my head to look at him and to show him that everything was fine.

He was relieved and stroked the skin of my buttock again before slapping it and he eased the pain with his tender hand. He proceeded with the spankings, never hitting the same spot twice.

In the beginning, the pain was unpleasant but the more he slapped me, the more the pain decreased and my excitement increased. I even surprised myself to wait impatiently for the next spank. The contrast between the hardness of his slaps and the tenderness of his caresses was divine.

"Again" I moaned.

He changed the buttock and he proceeded with his spanks and caresses. My screams had nothing to do with pain, it was pure pleasure. He was right: the pain could be very exciting in some circumstances.

"Your ass is beautiful like that" He murmured before stopping his slaps and forcing me to get up. "I'm going to give you what you have been asking me for a while."

He got up, quickly unbuttoned my shirt, and removed it along with his boxer. He put me on all fours on the couch and he settled behind me. Bluntly, he penetrated me hard and I cried from happiness to finally feel his member in me. I missed it so much.

"Oh my God!" I moaned while he pounded in me.

I grabbed the armrest of the couch to hold me while he fucked me like an animal. My hips met his hard thrusts. I was so excited because of the accumulated sexual frustration and this new experience that it didn't take long before I reached orgasm. He spanked me and I uttered a guttural scream, my body was convulsing as my vagina contracted around his penis.

"Come for me" He said, his breath erratic, carrying on going in and out of me.

I had barely had time to recover from my first orgasm that he firmly gripped my hip with one hand and my shoulder with the other, penetrating me deeper, harder.

"Oh! It is so good!" I gasped. "I like it when you take me like that."

"You like it when it's beastly, a little brutal?" He teased me, gently pulling my hair to force me to arch.

"Yes" I shouted. "Keep fucking me."

He leaned his chest against my back and buried his head in my neck and he nibbled it, his arm wrapped around my belly and his hand slid to my vagina. He spread my lips to caress my swollen clit, accelerating the pace of his thrusts.

"Oh yes, yes!" I gasped, overwhelmed by the pleasure.

The combination of hard thrusts, kisses on the neck and strokes on my clit made me come violently and a few moments later, Christian reached orgasm too, emitting a grunt.

Both exhausted, we collapsed on the couch, out of breath. He tenderly kissed my shoulder and my shoulder blade before rolling to the side so as not to crush me. We don't say anything while we catch our breath.

I was lost. Until yesterday, I was convinced that we could not take pleasure in being spanked. The pain wasn't supposed to be pleasant. It was psychologically and physically impossible. But thanks to Christian, I had just discovered that in certain circumstances, the pain could generate excitement.

"Was it too brutal to you? Did I hurt you?" He asked, anxious, leaning on his elbow and lovingly caressing my arm.

"You were perfect" I reassured him and he sighed with relief.

"My dominant side got the upper hand again and I was worried I acted too harshly with you."

"Your dominant side can be very interesting and very exciting sometimes" I purred. "You have to stop worrying about hurting me. If it were the case, I'll tell you."

"I can't help it, it's instinctive" He replied sincerely. "So did you like this new experience?"

"Very. I don't regret having been curious. You made me change my mind about spanking. I hope that we will do that again" I said, teasing, before kissing him passionately. "I told you I always get what I want."

His good humor instantly disappeared and he seemed disturbed.

"What's the matter? Why do you react like that? You really wanted sex, didn't you?"

"I really wanted it. It's just that I'm not used to losing control. When I decide something, I never reconsider it, I don't change my mind. You managed to make me lose my head to the point of losing control of the situation" He explained.

"Changing your mind isn't a bad thing. It's human" I tried, to cheer him up. "I prefer to see things this situation like this: you had made a bad decision and you realized it so you changed your mind. And it was a very good decision."

He laughed and I was delighted his beautiful smile was back.

"Losing control once isn't the end of the world. You always control everything and it isn't necessarily a good thing. It's good to let go sometimes. And if your need for control is a kind of protection to avoid suffering, you don't need it with me. I will never do anything to hurt you" I assured him, looking him straight in the eye to show him my sincerity.

He smiles at me before putting a soft kiss on my lips. I really hoped that he would be able to relax with me, that he would stop wanting to control everything during our stay.

We got up and I decided to stay naked because I was tired of removing and putting back my clothes on. It was less restrictive. He decided the same thing. He tossed the chip and then took an "Action" card.

"Find an item you could use while having sex."

He got up and looked around the living room for an object. Meanwhile, I was watching his perfect ass. Christian was a real Adonis. I understand why all the women were under his spell but for me, his physical wasn't all, his personality was equally important. His complex and tortured personality pleased me.

Finding nothing, he left the room to look in the other rooms. I decided to wait quietly on the couch to have the surprise. And I wasn't disappointed when he returned a few minutes later.

"So what did you find?" I asked and he opened his hands to show me. "Clothespins?"

I was completely lost. How did he use them during sex?

"I would use them as nipple clamps" He explained. "It's good for the woman when her nipples are stimulated during the act."

I surprised myself thinking that it could be an interesting experience that I wanted to try right away.

"Show me how good it can be" I replied impatiently.

"No, you won't bear the pain. This one will be much more important, stronger than when I spanked you."

"But I want to try" I insisted.

"It is out of the question that I make you endure such suffering" He said firmly, resting on his positions. "Trust me when I tell you it won't please you. You are not used to pain."

"And you trust me to stop if it hurts too much. I really want to try" I begged him and he finally gave in.

"Don't overestimate your tolerance for pain. I'm not joking. Don't try to go too far in this experience."

I nodded, pleased and excited. He opened the clothespin and brought it to my breast. He slowly closed it around my nipple and I hissed because of the pain. I should have listened to him, it was a lot more painful than a spanking. I was going to tell him to remove it but I felt that the pain had eased. He looked at me attentively, anxiously.

"It's ok, it hurt at first but the pain is bearable" I reassured him. "Put the second one on, please."

He did it and it hurt me less, knowing what to expect. This experience made me even more puzzled: such intense pain wasn't supposed to create a state of excitement. It was unnatural and yet I was already getting wet.

"I would never have imagined that your kinky fuckery could be so pleasant" I whispered.

"Kinky fuckery" He chuckled. "I like that name. Let's see how excited you are."

He spread my thighs with his hand to caress my center.

"You are already soaked" He murmured, surprised.

He stroked my clit while he kissed and nibbled the skin of my neck. My nipples harden against the clothespins, causing a pleasant and bearable pain.

"I owe you some oral sex" He teased, leaving my neck to get up and kneel between my thighs.

He pushed them aside completely and buried his head between them. His tongue licked my little bud and I screamed with pleasure. He started with light and fast licks which drove me crazy. Then he accelerated gradually, introducing a finger in me. The bite of the clothespins against my nipples made sex even better than it already was.

"It's so good" I moaned. "Faster."

He introduced a second finger and continued to lick, suck and nibble my clit. I threw my head backward, submerged in pleasure, and I buried my hands in his hair. I scratched his skull with my nails and he groaned with pleasure. He abandoned my vagina and I groaned with discontent. His gaze met mine.

"You're sure it doesn't hurt you too much?" He asked and I smiled, caressing affectionately his cheek.

"You are so adorable. Everything is fine" I reassured him. "So resume where you stopped and drive me crazy with your tongue."

He nodded, a smirk on his lips before taking care of my wet center again. His tongue eagerly licked and swirled around my swollen bud as he penetrated me deeper and faster with his fingers. And I finally reach orgasm, moaning, holding his head firmly against my vagina.

He dropped an open kiss over my pubis and went up to my breasts. He tickled my nipple with the tip of his tongue before removing the clothespin. I groaned with pleasure when his mouth immediately closed on my hard nipple freed from his vice. He sucked it tenderly and did the same with the other one.

"I'm impressed. I didn't think you would bear the pain that well and so long" He said, rubbing his nose against my jaw.

"I'm surprised myself" I confessed. "You make me discover things about myself that I didn't know about."

He chuckled before kissing me feverishly, lying me on the couch and he straddled me. He had turned me into an insatiable beast. I always wanted him. And I didn't have long to wait before he took me and he gave me a new orgasm.

"It was great! You are completely forgiven for pushing me away and making me wait that long" I whispered, still on cloud nine and we laughed together.

We continued the game and I took a card.

"With which of your acquaintance would you like to have sex?" "It would be too weird and awkward."

"It's hypothetical, it will never happen. Isn't there a person in your entourage that you find attractive?"

"Andréa" I replied and he arched an eyebrow, astonished. "What?"

"I'm surprised you chose a woman."

"Well, she's the most attractive person in my entourage. For me, she is perfect. Beautiful and sexy. Don't you agree?"

"I don't know, I never paid attention to her physique. She isn't my type."

"Why?" I asked, surprised.

"She is blonde and I prefer brunettes" He explained and I had a revelation.

"That's why you only have blonde female employees. You don't want to be tempted."

He nodded.

"Even though I can control myself, I am still a man. It's easier this way and it worked perfectly. But when you were back to brunette, it was as if I saw you for the first time. I was overwhelmed by your beauty and you began to appear in my naughty dreams and fantasies."

"So if I had continued to dye my hair, nothing would have happened between us. You would never have revealed to me your secret, I would not have revealed mine to you and you would never have made this proposal to me. I would never have known how good sex is."

"All this is because of a hair color" He confirmed.

"Stop dying my hair is the best decision I ever made" I said. "I would have been sad to miss this wonderful weekend."

"Me too" He replied before kissing me passionately then he tossed the chip.

"Can you make love without love?" "Yes because I don't make love, I fuck hard."

"You do that and you do it so well" I purred, seductively, which made him chuckle.

I took a new card.

"Would you like to change something to your physique?" "No, I learned to love myself as I am" I replied and he was perplexed. "You're surprised boys weren't interested in me in high school and that's normal because you know me as I am today."

I decided to tell him my story, to confide in him.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to everyone for the favorites, follows and reviews. It's always a pleasure to know what you think about this story. Thanks to everyone for your fidelity and your patience between two chapters. I hope you will like this chapter.

Thanks to my beta Frazilia for her work.

 **Chapter 9**

 **Ana POV**

"My parents divorced when I was 16 and I had difficulties with that. They had preserved me and made sure not to show their problems in front of me. I had the impression that my world was falling apart. Although it was the best decision, I couldn't bear the idea that I would have two homes now.

Four months after the divorce, my sadness worsened when my mother started dating the man who would become her third husband, Stephen Morton. He was nice to her and with me but I refused to appreciate him. I was courteous to him only out of respect for my mother. I felt horrible for acting like a brat but I couldn't accept their relationship.

I started eating to forget my pain. When I ate candies, cakes, chocolate, my sadness disappeared for a moment. At first, it was casual then it progressed slowly over time. My weight gain was minimal because I continued to play sports.

After three months, Stephen was transferred to Las Vegas for work and he proposed to my mother. She was so happy and she accepted. We moved in there and it became very hard for me to not be able to see my father as much as I wanted. I missed him and my sadness intensified as well as my compensatory eating and weight gain. I gained 22 lbs the first month after we moved. My mother was on a cloud nine and didn't see my distress and my father was too saddened by the divorce.

Two months after the wedding, Stephen's behavior towards me changed. When we were just the two of us, he was speaking harshly to me, making fun of me and my extra pounds and was insisting I lose them. He called me horrible names and told me that I would end up alone because no man would want me because of my disgraceful looks. Stupidly, I didn't tell to my mother right away because I was afraid that she wouldn't believe me and that she would think I had invented everything in order to go back in Montesano.

I allowed the situation to get worse and I was wrong. After a month, I couldn't deal with this situation anymore so I told everything to my mother but as I feared, she didn't believe me. I don't blame her because I had never accepted her relationship with Stephen who was very good at being charming and kind to me when we were surrounded by people.

She discovered the truth a few days later. She had come home earlier than expected and we had decided to do some shopping together. I had agreed to her idea to try to convince her that I was telling her truth. As she was changing her clothes, Stephen came home and did his usual abuse, unaware that my mother was there. After hearing him tell me all these horrible things, she packed our bags, asked for a divorce and we returned to live in Montesano. She felt so guilty for my unhappiness since the divorce, for Stephen's behavior and for not having believed me when I told her the truth.

I was happy that this horrible man was out of her life but I was sad for her. She had loved Stephen and discovering the harassment he had inflicted on me distressed her. She thought she had failed as a mother and a wife. It took her time to recover from this ordeal. Even though today I know it wasn't my fault, I felt guilty after this whole event. I thought he wouldn't have done that if I hadn't found refuge in food and hadn't become fat."

"This man was a fucking bastard, that's all" Christian shouted, interrupting the story of my past. "Neither you nor your mother is responsible for his actions. It's him who has decided to harass you, to put you down instead of trying to understand the situation and your distress."

"I am aware of that today but it wasn't the case at that time. But I had faults: my behavior towards Stephen and my silence. My mother and I have always been fusional and she took a long time to forgive herself for not having believed me. My selfishness, not wanting to accept my parents' divorce had affected not only me but also my parents."

"The divorce of their parents is a difficult process for any child, even more when they didn't expect it. I think you would have dealt with it better if your mother hadn't had a new romantic relationship that quickly. You would have eventually accepted it with the time" He replied, lovingly caressing my cheek. "What happened next?"

"When I returned to high school, I was glad to see my friends that I had to leave by moving to Las Vegas again. But I was quickly disillusioned. When I went to see them the first day after my return, they acted like they didn't know me, as if we had never been friends. Then they made fun of my looks and it hurt me deeply. I was alone in high school, nobody spoke to me.

Stephen's words were going on over and over in my head and I finally believed it. He was right because even my friends had let me down because of my weight. I totally retreated into myself and I ate compulsively. The more unhappy I was, the more I ate and the fatter I got. I was disgusted by myself but I couldn't stop this vicious circle.

Cassie, a student in my high school started to bully me. She was beautiful, popular, coming from a wealthy family and was a cheerleader. She never missed an opportunity to make fun of me. She was really horrible and wanted everyone to act like her. Quickly, her friends and other high school students followed her example. They called me "fat cow" but I remained stoic, not wanting to show them that their words and their actions were hurting me. I thought that they would stop it after seeing my indifference but they continued. I did everything to avoid them. I spent all my time in the library reading the great classics of English literature.

My weight gain and loneliness had several repercussions on me: I became an introvert, preferring to keep my emotions, my moods to myself instead of confiding in someone even when I was down. I couldn't stand people glances. Sometimes people don't even need words to make fun of you, just a disdainful look accompanied by a laugh. I had a low self-esteem and I thought I was a bummer, a good-for-nothing, unable to lose only 11 lbs.

I had tried several times to stop my compulsive snacking but every time, my will didn't last long and I was falling back into my old routine. My parents tried to help me by showing me how to eat healthy, by encouraging me to do sports. They suggested to me several times to go see a shrink but I had always refused because I didn't see how talking about what was bothering me could help me. And above all, I was afraid of having a big psychological problem. I ignored and minimized the problem.

I learned a lesson thanks to Cassie: the physical aspect is all that counts for most people. And my academic advisor confirmed it when she strongly suggested I think of another career choice because no one would want to hire an obese assistant.

I hung on and I focused on my studies. I told everything to my parents once I graduated because it wouldn't have changed anything. If they had complained to the high school principal, that would have been my saying against Cassie's. And I didn't want to hurt my mother. Cassie was telling lies about her about her three marriages. It was the only times I reacted, she could say whatever she wanted about me but not about my mother.

I didn't go to my prom or my graduation. My parents tried to change my mind about graduation but I didn't want to see all of these people anymore. I wanted to put all of this behind me and move on.

Naively, I thought that at university everything would be different, that people would be more mature but I was wrong. From the first day, I was made fun of and was looked at disapprovingly by other students. I was disappointed because I thought I would have to relive my high school experience for four more years. But my meeting with Kate was a lifesaver. She was my roommate and I misjudged her when I met her the first time. She looked a lot like Cassie in some ways: blonde, beautiful, popular, and coming from a wealthy family. But she immediately accepted me, not caring about my weight. I realized that she was the opposite of Cassie and that I had shamefully judged her because of my past.

Kate quickly became my best friend, my confidante. It was nice not to be alone, to have someone I could talk to and hang out with. I told her my story and how I became obese. One day, she did something that no one but my parents had ever done. As we were walking on campus to go to class, a group of students mocked me. She defended me and told them to go fuck themselves. I was speechless, so surprised by her reaction that showed all her love and affection for me.

She knew my discomfort, my disgust with myself. Several times she had consoled me after having found me crying because I was desperate to not succeed in losing weight. Sugar was a drug for me, I was quickly in need of it when I reduced my consumption of sugar.

One morning, I weighed myself and I was so ashamed of the number 220 lbs that appeared in front of my eyes. This figure was an electroshock and I decided that I had to put an end to this vicious circle in which I got bogged down in. I had to accept my parents' divorce and get out of this depressive state.

Kate offered me help to lose weight and that's what I needed. We ran and went to the gym together and we met José. He approached me to tell me to ignore the people who were making fun of seeing the fat girl doing sports and that the best answer I could give them was to show them that with the will and determination I would succeed in losing all my extra pounds. He quickly became a friend, he supported me and gave me advices.

They encouraged me, motivated me to continue my efforts and cheered me up when I wanted to give up. In addition to physical activity, I reduced sugary foods little by little, relearned to eat fruits and vegetables and normal portions. I took ten months to lose all the extra pounds and the last ones were the hardest to lose but I managed. Today, I eat healthily and moderately, without depriving myself of anything.

After this diet, I wanted to change my hairstyle to mark the new me. I dyed my hair blond and opt for a bang. It was a hairstyle that I had wanted to try for several years but I had never dared to do it.

What surprised me most was the radical change in people's behavior towards me. Men who had made fun of me were flirting with me and women who made me feel like shit were acting like old friends. And for the first time, I told them what I had wanted to tell them for so long: they could go fuck themselves. It had been so liberating and thrilling.

Kate and Jose are the sister and brother that I never had. They are my best friends. My past has taught me that friendship is pretty hypocritical. People don't hesitate for a second before rejecting you if you don't correspond to the standard issued by society. Yesterday evening, I pointed out that you only had one friend and I apologize because, regarding friendship, I'm not better than you. I only have three: José, Kate and her brother Ethan. They are true and sincere friends who love me for who I am, for my personality with my qualities and faults, and not just for my appearance.

The second year of university, Kate's father had bought her an apartment off campus and she offered me to live with her and I accepted. No living longer on campus allowed me to definitely turn the page and move on. I learned to love myself again and finally accepted that having separated parents wasn't the end of the world. During my diet, they supported me remotely. Every two weeks, I contacted them to hear from them and they were so happy to see that I had gotten my life back on track, that I was better psychologically and that I no longer ate to compensate.

I apologized for everything that had happened since the divorce, to have worried them and I thanked them for having always been there for me through good and bad times. I told them they now could move forward with their love relationship and they no longer had to worry about my reaction. They had the right to find love and that's all I wished for them. The three of us turned a page at that moment. My mother stopped blaming herself for her third marriage and everything that happened after it. My father accepted that people could simply fall out love in a marriage, without any real reasons.

Kate and José incited me to go out with men but my shyness didn't help. I didn't know how to behave with them because, until now, men had never been interested in me, except to make fun of me. At first, when we went out and a man approached me, the situation would quickly become awkward, with me not knowing how to flirt. Kate and José helped me overcome my shyness and explained to me how to behave: neither too shy, nor too teasing. I started to be more comfortable with men and I accepted dates more easily. But every time I was disappointed because I realized that men were only finding me interesting because of my looks. They never made an effort to get to know me, all they wanted was sex."

"And that's when you met the asshole" Christian said. "He understood that he wasn't going to get you easily so he told you exactly what you wanted to hear, coaxed you so he could fuck you."

"He was kind, funny, caring, charming. He acted like the perfect gentleman and I fell into his trap. I was happy to have a wonderful boyfriend, without suspecting that he was cheating on me. I believed him when he said he loved me. I gave him my virginity after three months and you know the rest."

"I don't understand why you didn't tell Kate right away about your lack of pleasure. You are very close and yet you waited for him to break up with you to tell her everything. Were you afraid she would judge you, make fun of you?" He asked, puzzled.

"Of course not" I contradict him. "Kate would never do that. I was disturbed because of the situation and I was split in two: My brain was telling me to confide in her while my heart was telling me to trust Nick. I loved him so much that I made the wrong choice. After I told her everything, Kate was angry with him and she wanted revenge. She wanted to spread the rumor that he was a bad lover in the whole university but I dissuaded her."

"You should have let her do it" He replied. "He didn't deserve your kindness."

"Revenge is useless. It wouldn't have changed anything. I thought he was right. I had masturbated to check and I didn't feel anything. I didn't want Nick to reveal my frigidity to everyone to defend himself against the rumor. I had already suffered too much humiliation during the last years."

"You didn't spare him, you protected yourself" He realized. "You really thought you had a problem."

I nodded.

"But thanks to you and your sex expertise, now I know that sex is amazingly good and that I love it" I purred before kissing him.

"How did your mother end up living in Savannah?" He asked and I was touched by his interest in everything that concerned me.

"One of her friends had moved to Savannah a few years earlier and had started her own accounting firm. She offered her a more interesting position that the one she occupied for years, with more responsibilities and more career prospects. My mother refused this proposal despite the fact that this job interested her a lot because of me. She didn't want to live on the other side of the country and to be so far away from me. I convinced her to accept it because she couldn't miss out this opportunity, this was job she had always dreamed of. I assured her that everything would go well, that we would always keep in touch despite the distance and that she had to stop worrying about me. She had to live her life the way she wanted, without being afraid that I would fall back into compensating eating. At first, the distance was difficult but I finally got used to it. Today, I know she took the best decision because she is happy and has found love."

"You said you got along well with your stepfather. Did you have problem to accept him?" He asked.

"None, I even had to insist to persuade my mother to give him a chance. She had trouble trusting a man after Stephen. I met Bob when I came to Savannah for a few weeks during the summer holidays after the second year of university. He was a client of the accounting firm where my mother worked and while she and I were at the beach, he came to greet her. I understood immediately that she liked him and reciprocally but my mother kept her distance with him. She explained that he had asked her out several times but she declined his proposal every time. She was afraid of getting hurt by a man once again, to realize that he was not who he seemed to be."

"This is understandable" Christian affirmed. "I guess you've convinced her to go on a date with him."

I nodded.

"He had made a good impression on me. When she returned from this date, she was so thrilled but her fears persisted anyway. I proposed a lunch with the three of us for me to have a better opinion about Bob. We decided to have a picnic in Forsyth Park and everything went well. He was perfect, charming. He was really interested in my mother, listened attentively to her when she spoke and looked at her tenderly. He was also very kind to me. During my stay in Savannah, we had several outings and they all went well. Unlike Stephen, he didn't try to be my friend. He didn't insist on being accepted by me, he let things happen slowly. Before I returned to Portland, I advised my mom to give him a chance to see how their relationship would evolve, without rushing things as she did with her third marriage. She had to stop mistrusting men and Bob seemed to be a good man. She followed my advice and he understood that my mother needed to go at her own pace. With time, their relationship has turned into a beautiful love story. They married two years ago after I graduated from university."

"It's good that your mother has found love again and that today she is fulfilled in her marriage. What about your father?"

"He had several dates with women but it was never serious. I think he's afraid of suffering again and he refuses to give his heart back to someone to protect himself. Although he tells me that he doesn't need a woman to be happy and that he's happy being single, I am sad for him. He is wonderful and he deserves to find back love as my mother did" I explained.

"Don't worry about him, he just hasn't yet met the person who will restore his faith in love. This divorce has affected all three of you, in a different way for everyone. Earlier, you said that no one had hurt you but that's wrong. They didn't hurt you physically but psychologically. I'm sorry you experienced such difficult times. Teens can be cruel to each other when one of them is different. Nobody deserves to be the target of bullies."

"I've never understood why Cassie was so harsh with me. I had never spoken to her."

"She is a natural bitch. I have been in several high schools and in each of them there was a Cassie. They are fundamentally mean girls who think they are above everyone else and who take pleasure in hurting others. Usually, people obey her in order to not be her next target." He replied, caressing my cheek tenderly. "You did absolutely nothing wrong. You were living a difficult period and you had entered in a downward spiral. This bully has only worsened the situation but today, you are the winner in this story: you have succeeded in fighting your demons and you have proved that with the will and the determination we can achieve all that we desire."

He brought my hand to his mouth and kissed the palm.

"I am delighted that today you have true loyal friends who have seen beyond your obesity and who love you for who you are and not for your physical appearance. It is sad to notice that many people are superficial."

"As you said, it's because of our society. On several occasions, I realized that life is simpler when you have good looks. The attitude of people changes according to who they have in front of them, perhaps unconsciously for some people."

"I fully agree with you. That's why the attitude of some people, especially women, exasperates me. If I had a different face or if I wasn't a billionaire, they would have a different attitude towards me."

I understood better his hostile attitude on certain occasions. I discovered that I had something in common with him and I was glad to know that we shared that same opinion. Christian was really different. He cared more about the personality than the physical. Some people with a physique like his are arrogant, disdainful and believe they're above everyone, but not him. On the contrary, sometimes he gave me the impression that his looks were a burden.

"Beauty is subjective. As Oscar Wilde has said beauty is in the eye of the beholder. Someone can be beautiful for one person and plain for another. It's the same for a painting, a picture, any artistic object. Everyone has their own perception of beauty, the criteria differs according to people. For me, what makes a person beautiful is her personality. It may be a cliché to say that the inner beauty counts more than the outer one, but for me it's the truth. Bitches like Cassie consider that they have a great body, a beautiful face, attractive shapes and that all men desire them, that all women are jealous of their beauty but the reality is very different: men only want them for sex or because they look good on their arms, they don't care about them. Women who envy them do so only because they have a self-esteem problem due to the dictates imposed by the world's fashion. Bitches like Cassie remain together or alone because nobody really likes them."

He forced me to get up to sit astride him and put his hands on my hips while I tied my hands around his neck.

"Your personality is the reason why I find you so beautiful. The more I learn about you, the more I find you beautiful. You are kind, funny, intelligent, generous, caring and protective towards the people you love. You are open-minded and you don't judge anyone because you know how much peoples' judgment can hurt. You're not afraid to tell me what you think. You're sensitive and you haven't been afraid to show me your deepest wounds when you told me about your past. It means a lot to me, it means that you trust me to the point of opening to me about difficult moments of your life" He said, looking me straight in the eyes and I was moved by these sweet words.

"You're going to make me cry" I told him. "You are the first person outside of my family and friends to talk about me in such a laudatory way. This is the most beautiful statement a man made about me."

"Men should battle to be your boyfriend. Your beauty and your personality are the perfect combination for me" He replied before kissing me tenderly. "You must doubt what I'm saying because I wasn't interested in you until you changed your hair color but it's the truth. When I entered the office and saw you with dark hair, it's like I've seen you for the first time and there's an explanation for that, other than your hair color."

"Which one?" I asked, puzzled.

"At first, I wasn't so cold and distant with my former assistants. I was nicer while remaining professional. I believe that this friendly attitude had given them a bad impression, had made them think that we could have something more than a professional relationship. I didn't want to be too bossy and it had an unexpected consequence. Each new assistant flirted with me and that made things awkward so I put a distance between them and me, a distance who progressed with time. Some have gone too far and I decided to radically change my behavior. I became cold, hard, bossy, having only professional exchanges with my employees. I learned to have limited visual contact with them and, as a result of it, I stopped paying attention to my assistants. All I expected from them was to be competent and professional. And when you stopped to dye your hair, the blindfold there was on my eyes for years disappeared.

"What did they do? The ones who went too far."

"One tried to kiss me and another one started to unbutton her shirt" He answered and I was flabbergasted.

"Holly shit! I didn't think they have done that! Now your behavior makes sense and I understand your reasons. It's unbelievable they didn't understand that you were just trying to be a nice boss."

"I'm sorry to have been too hard, too unfriendly sometimes with you, Andrea and all the others. I just wanted things to be clear and, unfortunately, that was the only way."

"You don't have to feel guilty. Nobody can blame you. You just found the solution to the problem. It may have been radical but it worked" I replied, caressing his neck tenderly before giving him a quick peck. "So that day, you discovered my magnificent beauty" I continued with humor which made him giggle.

"That's right. I have discreetly observed your behavior to try to get a better opinion of you. I was pleased to see that everyone appreciates you at GEH. You are always ready to help your colleague and they don't take advantage of your kindness. You are caring and a colleague with whom it's pleasant to work. Since that day, I found you very attractive but there were no way that I try anything with you. I have a strict rule: I don't sleep with one of my employees, it could create big issues. So I used to just watch you from afar."

"Why did you violate your rule?"

"Because I really wanted to help you by proving you were not frigid. You didn't deserve to continue to believe it. And I wanted you so much, even more after seeing you with just a towel around your beautiful body. I thought it was the perfect opportunity to kill two birds with one stone. You needed to confirm or deny your frigidity and I needed to relieve my sexual needs another way than with my hand."

"Has it crossed your mind that I could have invented this story of frigidity so we sleep together and then I could've threaten to accuse you of sexual harassment if you didn't pay me a large sum of money?" I asked seriously.

"Never because you have very expressive eyes and you don't know how to hide your emotions. You were so embarrassed when you told me about your supposed frigidity and I saw the doubt in your eyes when I questioned it, as I saw the pain and the sadness when you told me about your past."

"I could be a good actress" I argued.

"Your emotions were so sincere. I would have doubted if it had been another person but not you" He retorted, his eyes deeply fixed on mine.

"Your trust in me means a lot to me. I don't think I'm wrong in saying you don't trust easily, that you're not used to confiding in" I said and he nodded. "It's very touching that you do it with me. It makes me feel privileged, special."

"You are" he murmured, gently stroking my hip with his thumb. "Like you make me feel privileged."

I smiled before leaning over to kiss him. He hugged me as our kiss became passionate. Our tongues intertwined as I played with the hair at the base of his neck. We separated to catch our breath and he buried his head in the hollow of my neck, leaving a trail of tender open kisses. I moan with pleasure, tilting my head to the side to give him better access. He hugged me while standing up.

"Hold me tight" he whispered and I tied my legs around his waist.

He grabbed one of the couch's cushions as he held me with only one of his muscular arms. He carried me to the fireplace, dropped the cushion before he gently laid me on the floor. He put the cushion under my head before lying on top of me.

He tenderly kissed the skin of my right shoulder, thus beginning to worship my body. He slowly descended down my arm to reach my hip. He lingered a long time on the inside of my right thigh, the tip of his tongue tickling my sensitive skin and I groaned with pleasure. Christian knew how to stir desire in a woman with delicious caresses.

He moved down to my ankle and then changed legs. He went slowly up to my soaked center but he continued his ascent, through my left hip and my arm. Once on the shoulder, he kissed the top of my chest and then moved gradually, slowly to my breasts.

He blew on my hard nipple before taking it in his mouth. He sucked it, licked it, nibbled it gently and I uttered a hoarse scream. He did the same thing with my other nipple before continuing his way along my stomach to my center. He tickled my swollen clit with the tip of his tongue before licking it and sucking it. My body was on fire. No longer able to put up with his caress, I grabbed his head and pushed it away from between my legs.

"I want you in me now" I ordered, so horny.

"You can be very bossy sometimes" he chuckled, positioning himself above me before fully penetrating me with a single thrust, making me grunt.

Instead of fucking me hard as usual, he slowly came in and out of me while our eyes were fixed to one another, our faces close to each other, my hands resting on his biceps. Our moans and the slapping sound of our two bodies were the only noises emitted. I felt his warm breath on my face as we stared at each other intently, without saying anything.

He grabbed my hands and placed my arms over us.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked, worried and remorseful.

"It wasn't bothering me" he reassured me, offering me a tender smile.

Holding my wrists with one hand as he grabbed my thigh with the other one, he moved in me slowly, bringing us gradually up to orgasm. My hips were meeting his as our lips were sealed to each other, our tongues intertwined.

We moved in rhythm together, as if it were a sensual dance, the pleasure rising again and again until we reached our climax. I screamed as my body was shaking with delicious spasms, his eyes still staring into mine.

"Ana" he growled, spilling into me after a few extra thrusts.

He shook then dropped his head into the hollow of my neck, panting, kissing my skin and freeing my wrists. We remained in this position the time to recover from this wonderful moment of passion and tenderness. Once our heart rate and breathing returned to normal, he rolled to one side and lay down beside me.

"Thank you for this moment. It wasn't what you are used to. It's nice of you to have been so sweet" I thanked him before kissing his shoulder.

"I aim to please. I just discovered that fucking slowly is as pleasant to fuck hard. I thank you for this."

"I'm glad to have introduced you to something new. You make me discover your world, I make you discover mine. It's great to see that it works both ways."

He kissed me quickly before getting up.

"I'll get some water" he announced.

I nodded, yawning. All the sexual activity from this morning had exhausted me. I fell asleep before he came back.


End file.
